Moving Shadows
by DayDreamerGirl4life
Summary: Lizzy Potter has made it to her third year with minimal damage and its shaping up to be the best year yet! She has amazing friends, a gorgeous boyfriend and she is still on speaking terms with James!
1. Barbline

_Hello everybody, this is the third in my Shadows Series about Lizzy Potter._

_I__f you havent read The first Shadows or Collecting Shadows yet, you might want to read them first, otherwise the characters will be quite confusing!_

_Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter, which should have been up on Friday it just wouldnt upload!_

* * *

**If you regognise them, I dont own them! **

* * *

"Sirius Black cut it out! Just because it's her birthday doesn't mean she wants to be woken at the crack of dawn!" James`s voice cut through Lizzys bedroom door like knives as she sat up groggily.

Sirius laughed "This is Lizzy we are talking about!"

Marlene yawned "We are supposed to wake her up on her birthday; it's a tradition after all"

Sirius sounded confused "Is it?"

Lizzy smirked as she slipped out of bed silently and crept over to the door.

James laughed "Yeah, you see it became a tradition to scare people awake on their birthday, unfortunately on Lizzys eighth birthday I scared her so much that she didn't sleep for weeks so we stopped that tradition."

Sirius laughed "Aww, ickle Lizzy! I can just imagine her in her little pink nightdress screaming her head off"

Lizzy scowled at the door but grinned when she heard two things collide, hard.

James growled loudly "Do not ever picture m little sister in a nightdress!"

Lizzy could hear Marlene giggling "James!"

Sirius swore "That bloody hurt, calm down mate!"

James sniffed "Yeah well don't perv on my sister then!"

Sirius coughed indignantly "I wasn't perving on your sister! Anyway you don't attack my brother?!"

Lizzy chose that moment to strike; flinging open her door "ROAR!"

The reactions were absolutely classic!

Sirius jumped back and came out with words Lizzy didn't even know.

Marlene screamed and jumped behind Sirius.

James had been standing at the top of the stairs; in his shock he had managed to topple right down them and was now cursing loudly in a heap at the bottom.

A laugh came from their parent's room "So everyone's already up now then?"

* * *

"Ow" complained James as he rubbed his head for the millionth time.

"Here James" Mrs Potter hand a potion and frowned at her daughter "Have you actually apologised yet Elizabeth?"

Lizzy looked sheepish "Not quite, sorry James"

James grinned "It's alright, I`ll get you back!" Vixen brushed past his leg "And your little cat too!"

Marlene smiled "Very funny"

Mr Potter appeared from the kitchen with a large tray covered in steaming drinks "Coffee dear?"

Mrs Potter pecked him on the cheek and took her mug "Oh you are an angel"

Sirius`s eyes widened "Ooo hot chocolate!"

Marlene rolled her eyes at him "Thank you Mr Potter"

Mr Potter smiled at them both fondly "That's quite alright dear, shame my own children aren't as enthusiastic!"

James raised his eyebrows "Dad, you seen hot chocolate once, you`ve seen it a thousand times"

Sirius clutched his chest and started making a crucifix with his fingers "Be gone evil spirit!"

Lizzy pouted and widened her eyes "Pretty please can we go open my presents now?"

James studied his sister carefully "You know you kind of look like a duck when you do that..."

Mrs Potter sighed "At this rate we won't even make it to the beach!"

Lizzy looked up hopefully "Are we having the birthday special?!"

Mrs Potter smiled and nodded slowly.

Sirius began to ask "What's the Birthday..."

James pushed him out of the way and hustled Lizzy into the living room "Hurry up and open your presents!"

* * *

"Sirius, remember to breathe" Marlene said slowly as Sirius stared down at the plate in front of him, piled high with pancakes and syrup.

"This is breakfast?" he asked in awe, still staring at the sugary pile of goo.

James grinned at his best friend "Yeah, glad you could come!"

Mrs Potter smiled as she sat down with her own porridge "You know you are always welcome at our house Sirius"

Sirius grinned "Thank you Mrs P"

Lizzy was fidgeting in her seat "Do I have to have breakfast? Can't we just go down to the beach?"

"Hey" James held up a sticky for "We are spending the entire day at the beach!"

"I can't wait for the beach barbline" Sirius said confidently; his face falling when the entire table burst out laughing.

James clapped his friend on the back "Barbie-queue!"

Marlene smiled reminiscently "When I was little I thought you all queued up and got a Barbie doll at the end!"

The Potters all looked confused "What's a Barbie doll?"

Marlene's smile faded slightly "It's just a muggle doll..."

James grinned at Lizzy "Remember Rowena?"

Lizzy paled "Shut up!"

Sirius burst out laughing "You had a Rowena Ravenclaw doll!?"

Lizzy went scarlet "When I was seven! Anyway James had a Godric Gryffindor doll!"

Mr Potter smiled "Now you cant talk James, I remember you solemnly asking or a Helga Hufflepuff doll because Lizzy wouldn't let Rowena marry Godric!"

James slowly opened and closed his mouth like a fish as Mrs Potter gasped "Dear!"

* * *

"Try jumping more Sirius" Lizzy advised from her perch on her new purple body board.

"Whatcha think I'm trying to do!?" Sirius managed to haul himself into an inflatable dingy "Ah ha, I am unstoppable!"

"Hey Lizzy, heads up!" Fabien yelled from further in, as he and Gideon prepared to catch a massive wave.

"Oh my..." Marlene's eyes widened and even Sirius looked a little daunted.

James and Lizzy spoke in unison "Wicked"

Lizzy turned her back on the wave and got ready, next to her James was doing the same.

Marlene coughed "I`ll sit this one out..."

Lizzy felt the sea disappear beneath her slightly and jumped; "Whoooooo!" she rode the wave almost into the shallows were Arthur, Bill and Charlie were paddling happily.

Bill ran over to her "Daddy I wanna go surfing with Lizzy and twins!"

Lizzy smiled at her small cousin "It's too deep, look you're already up to your tummy"

"You could piggyback us like you do in the garden?" Charlie put in hopefully, he had followed Bill blindly even through each wave now threatened to splash his face.

Arthur scooped up his youngest son "Leave Lizzy alone. Tell you what boys why don't we go and build a sandcastle?"

Bill grinned "Will Mummy help?"

Arthur sighed "I'm sure she will, I say Lizzy what are they doing?"

Lizzy turned and laughed "I think that the twins want a turn in the dingy..."

Fabien and Gideon were actually trying to tip up Sirius, who was clinging on for dear life.

Lizzy swam over to Marlene and James who were both laughing, Marlene markedly more subtly.

"Guys that's pathetic!" James yelled at his cousins "There are two of you!"

"Thanks mate" Sirius said dryly, kicking out at Gideon who dodged easily.

James waded in to join the fray leaving the girls as spectators.

Marlene prodded Lizzy on the arm and pointed to the large wave heading towards them with a frothy white top.

Lizzy glanced round; none of the boys had noticed it.

They both stood and watched as the wave crashed down on top of the surprised boys.

Lizzy burst out laughing at their spluttering as Marlene went and rescued the abandoned dingy.

Lizzy jumped nimbly in "Do you want a go Marley?"

Marlene climbed into the dingy and watched the boys stand up nervously.

Fabien looked outraged "What!"

Gideon grinned "Right birthday girl, you asked for it!"

James held him back and smirked "Like you can stay in any longer than we could!"

Lizzy rolled her eyes "It involves looking when there's a wave!"

Marlene prodded her "Like now?" another wave crashed down on top of the boys.

Lizzy laughed "That and not standing exactly where they crash!"

* * *

"James you git! That's utter sabotage and corruption!" Lizzy shouted as James kicked sand into her moat.

"It was an accident!" James protested loudly as Sirius laughed next his own unimpressive sandcastle.

Lizzy stood up and put her hands on her hips "It was not!"

Mrs Potter sighed from her deckchair "Kids..."

James stuck his tongue out "It's not like you were going to win anyway!"

Mr Potter spoke warningly "James..."

Bill jumped up and rushed over to the older kids "Look! We`ve finished!"

Sirius raised his eyebrows but Marlene elbowed him quickly "That's brilliant you two!"

Bill took her compliments at face value "Well Daddy did help a bit..."

James grinned "It's cool but mines way better..."

Lizzy winked at her cousin then shoved her brother over into his sandcastle "How about now?"

James jumped up and lunged at his sister who dodged him and ran off across the sand towards the sea.

James ran after her "You are so going to get it now Titch!"

Lizzy kicked some water at him "Bring it big head!"

Then she tripped over a stone and fell backwards; plunging into the water with a scream.

The water went right up her nose and in her eyes as she pushed herself up.

She spluttered and coughed as someone grabbed her arm to pull her up.

James looked worried "Lizzy, are you alright?"

She rubbed her eyes "Yeah, I think so..."

Sirius could be heard from the beach "Merlin, how`d she make it to a teenager with those reflexes?"

* * *

"Right so this muggle games called rounder's..." Arthur explained enthusiastically to his watching in-laws.

Sirius pointed at the pile of equipment "Why does it involve a beaters bat?"

Arthur smiled happily "Well Sirius you use the bat to hit the ball as far away from you as possible so that you can run round the posts."

Molly sighed "Dear, there aren't any posts..."

Arthur looked round "Err..."

Gideon grinned "You don't know what your doing do you?"

Marlene smiled and walked over "Here, like this" she fitted the poles into their stands.

James watched curiously "Now what?"

Marlene started to assemble the other bases "You take that one and put it over there and Lizzy..."

Pretty soon they had the pitch set up and Marlene turned to the others "Right, now we need to split into two teams..."

"BAGSI CAPTAIN!" both twins shouted at once.

James looked outraged "No way, I'm the school captain!"

Lizzy stuck her tongue out at him "Exactly! Give someone else a turn!"

Mr Potter grinned "I and Defius are captains and I'm picking first!"

"What?!" Uncle Defius exclaimed, though he shut up at the glares his wife and daughter gave him.

Mr Potter laughed "Line up then"

They obeyed quickly, some with less enthusiasm than others; Molly sighed from her deckchair "All right Charlie, Mummies coming..."

Mr Potter laughed "Aw I couldn't leave my little sister out; Arctua!"

Uncle Defius smirked "Two can play at that game; come on Dorea"

"Fabien" Mr Potter called, much to James`s disgust.

Uncle Defius beckoned him over "James, you're with me"

Mr Potter rolled his eyes "Gideon then"

Lizzy crossed her arms and looked impatient "Sirius, come join the winning team"

"Molly"

"Marlene"

"Lizzy"

"Bill"

"Charlie"

Arthur coughed "Does this mean that I'm umpiring then?"

Molly, Aunt Arctua and Mrs Potter spoke at once "You can play for me if you want?!"

* * *

"You ready Charlie? You throw the ball so Sirius can hit it, o.k?" Arthur explained as his eldest prepared to bowl.

Sirius was waiting impatiently to bat; there were only three of them still left in.

Bill swung his arm back and lobbed the ball at Sirius who walloped it towards the sea.

"Come on Gideon!" Lizzy screamed as her cousin ran towards the ball.

Sirius was flying round the bases glancing smugly back at Lizzy as he flew past her on second base.

This image was ruined slightly by the slight pothole in the sand which sent him crashing down.

Marlene bit her lip to stop herself laughing "Sirius, are you alright?"

James was less sympathetic "Forget that! Just get to the next bloody base!"

Molly looked outraged "James Potter!"

Gideon passed Sirius who was trying to get up "Bye bye!"

Sirius grabbed his leg making fall over pinning him to the floor.

This probably would have worked quite well had Bill not decided that it was cheating and jumped on his head in punishment.

As Arthur pulled his son off Sirius Lizzy ran to recover the ball from her cousin.

Unfortunately James had the same plan "My ball!" he said, pushing his sister out of the way.

She jumped onto his back and they ended up wrestling on the floor over the small ball.

Bill pouted up at his father "See Daddy! The older ones do it too!"

* * *

"I`ll be down in a minute" Lizzy yelled as she ran up to her room to change for the barbeque.

As she hurriedly pulled on a comfortable dress and tied up her hair she noticed a peck of owls waiting on her desk.

Laughing she went over and took a bulky package of a scruffy brown owl; inside was a present and two cards.

**Lizzy Fizzy!**

**Happy Thirteenth! You are finally joining us in the realms of teenagerhood, actually is that even a word? Anyway I picked your present! Never mind what Eddy says! I hope you like it, Welsh joke shops are so good!**

**Anyways see you soonish?**

**Millie, the cookie monster!**

**Hey Lizzy**

**Happy Birthday, I hope you are having a good one. Erm I'm sorry about my sister's card if you read mine first. She was writing it after eating a ton of sugar quills, so fingers crossed she didn't think it would be funny to booby trap your present**

**Edgar**

Lizzy grinned and opened her present which was a giant box of magically adapted muggle pranks.

"Brilliant!" she muttered as she moved onto a much more neatly groomed white bird whose sender had considerably neater handwriting.

_Lizzy!_

_I hope you're having a brilliant birthday and summers too come to that! I'm having a brilliant time in France and Newts actually managed to write from Down Under, OMG! That means Oh my God, it's a muggle expression that David taught me, and so you can't say I'm completely useless with muggle things!_

_Happy birthday again!_

_Charlotte XXX_

_P.S: Marlene hasn't sent me any pictures yet, could you ask her about it and remind her about my*tastes* Thank you!_

Charlottes present was neatly wrapped and contained a large amount of fancy chocolate and some fancy hair stuff which was labelled _As you have gorgeous hair you could at least do something with it!_

Lizzy smiled and moved onto the last owl; a large magnificent black bird.

She took her present cautiously; reminding herself that if it was too expensive she would have to give it back.

_**Elle**_

_**As you have a strange habit of opening cards first I will take this time to argue that your gift was not that expensive! Just very pretty, like you. Happy birthday darling, I hope my brother isn't completely ruining it! My cousin Narcissa told me to pass on her regards as well.**_

_**Love you,**_

_**Regulus XXX**_

Lizzy smiled at her boyfriend though she knew full well they would have very different ideas about what too expensive was.

She unwrapped it and discovered a small silver charm bracelet with one beautiful charm attached.

It was an ornate green heart with silver vines twisting around it.

"Lizzy hurry up!" a voice yelled from downstairs.

Lizzy considered putting it on but thought better of it; it would get broken.

"Coming!" she shouted putting her presents carefully away.

* * *

"Dad" James yelled from the veranda "Am I supposed to be dying of smoke inhalation at this point?"

Lizzy rolled her eyes "Drama queen!"

Gideon coughed "Your upwind! Those things are death traps!"

Arthur practically bounced outside "Now now boys, this will be fun!"

Marlene grinned "Let's leave them to it"

The girls walked inside the house and found Molly on the point of collapse.

Lizzy grinned at them "Why don't you two go and help Auntie Arctua with my amazing birthday cake?"

They both grinned up at her "Will we get any chocolate?" Bill demanded.

Lizzy adopted a mock stern voice "Only if my candles are completely perfect!"

They ran out of the room leaving Molly to relax "Thank you!"

"No problem, though how are you going to cope with this one?" Lizzy asked touching Molly's stomach gingerly.

Molly laughed "It might be quieter, besides they can keep each other occupied!"

Marlene smiled "They are very sweet!"

Molly smiled "They really are"

Mrs. Potter walked in "Dinners ready now girls and Molly I suppose..."

Molly smiled "Hey, I'm still a girl Auntie Dorea!"

Mrs Potter smiled "Come on then"

They all moved onto the veranda where Aunt Arctua had laid out a magnificent buffet.

The boys were already digging in; "Sirius you greedy dog!" James yelled as his friend piled any form of meat onto his plate.

Sirius bit into a burger "Why do you care? Go get some grass stag boy!"

Lizzy rolled her eyes as she helped herself to a hot dog "How was that supposed to be funny then?"

James and Sirius just smiled down at her smugly "Maybe one day you`ll find out"


	2. Scenic

_Sorry that its been ages everyone but come on...one little review? _

_James is sulking and hes only a minor character!_

_I hope you all enjoy this chapter!_

* * *

"Hey Marley" Sirius said as Marlene walked into the kitchen.

She stifled a yawn "Morning Sirius, Lizzy could I have a cup of tea?"

Lizzy pulled down another cup "Sure thang"

Sirius raised his eyebrows "What the hell was that?"

Lizzy shrugged "No idea"

"Morning all" James announced as he sauntered into the kitchen wearing only his boxers.

Lizzy glared at him and pointed to her cereal "Excuse me, eating here!"

James grinned "Not my fault if you can't appreciate the male form Sis`"

Sirius rolled his eyes "At least you two don't have to share a dormitory with it"

Lizzy smiled "Actually between Millie's lack of personal hygiene, Charlottes posing, and Marlene's snoring I`d say I'm pretty close!"

Marlene kicked her under the table "I do not snore!"

Lizzy cried out in pain "You do!"

Sirius laughed "Peter snores really badly; there are some nights when I just wanna throw him out of the window to make it stop!"

James smirked "Like you could lift him!"

Marlene looked disapproving but Lizzy grinned "Harsh"

"Especially with all that you eat!" Marlene said snottily.

Lizzy made a noise like an angry cat "Meow!"

Sirius put down his toast "I don't eat that much!"

"Course you don't" James said patronisingly as he rummaged in a cupboard.

There was a slight tapping on the window; "What was that?" Marlene asked.

James opened the window "It's an owl"

Lizzy paled as the jet black owl stepped in.

Sirius scowled at it "Why the hell is my brother writing to me?"

Marlene stroked the owl carefully "I don't think he is..."

James`s eyes widened "You're still going out!"

Lizzy sighed "Yes, why wouldn't we be?"

Sirius glared at her "Because he's a complete git and you've come to your senses?"

Lizzy glared right back at him "He is not a git!"

James crossed his arms and smirked "Then why haven't you told Mum and Dad about him then?"

Lizzys stomach tightened "Because they would make a big deal and..."

Sirius crossed his arms "But surely this is a big deal, I mean your dating a Slytherin."

James laughed coldly "Yeah, it's a modern Romeo and Juliet. There's no way it can have a happy ending!"

Lizzy forced herself to smile "Well if you have a duel with him I won't be very happy"

Marlene smiled "Tybalt was Juliet's cousin; it's the twins you need to talk to."

Sirius swore suddenly as Regulus`s owl bit him on the hand.

Lizzy quickly picked up the owl and moved it away from a furious looking Sirius.

* * *

"Go away James!" Lizzy shouted as she turned to her brother who was standing in her bedroom doorway.

James glared at her "You aren't going out today!"

Lizzy sighed "I am meeting Regulus and there is nothing you can do about it"

James stepped into the room "I could tell Dad"

"But you're not going to" Lizzy muttered as she moved over to her wardrobe.

"And why not?!" James said angrily.

Lizzy scowled at him "Because you know that I will kill you slowly and painfully"

James groaned melodramatically "You really couldn't have picked a worse boyfriend you know! Did you and your mates sit down and brainstorm possibilities?"

Lizzy rolled her eyes "Oh yeah that's what we do at weekends, it was him or Snape!"

James looked thoughtful "You know I think my day to day life would have been easier if you`d picked Snivellus!"

Lizzy resisted the urge to slap him "You self centred...Why?"

James sat down on her bed "It really upsets Sirius"

Lizzy smirked "Because something female prefers his brother?"

James glared at her "It had better not be."

Lizzy rolled her eyes "Then why does Sirius have a problem with me dating his younger brother?"

Sirius stomped in "Because said brother is a worthless pile of shit and you deserve better"

Lizzy wasn't quite sure whether to be flattered or angry "Erm Sirius, thank you for trying to look out for me but I disagree with you about Regulus"

Sirius flushed "I'm serious Lizzy, the whole lot of them are bad news. I mean I should know!"

Lizzy put her hands on her hips "Well how would you know?! I know for a fact you haven't spoken to your brother for years!"

Sirius laughed madly and stepped towards her "Is that what he told you?! For your information he and the rest of my stinking family practically disowned me after my sorting!"

Lizzy stepped back "Will you to get out of my room!"

Sirius grinned "Aww did I catch you of guard?"

James who had been watching them argue quietly stood up and dragged Sirius out of the room.

Lizzy slammed the door behind them and kicked it, hard.

* * *

"Do you think I should wear my hair down?" Lizzy asked an amused Marlene.

Marlene smiled "Yes. You know the phrase hypocrite does spring to mind..."

Lizzy scowled at her via the mirror "This is our first proper date, Charlotte squeals every time they pass in the hallway."

Marlene laughed "Why it always Charlotte we attack?"

"Because she's an easy target, are you sure the tops o.k?" Lizzy asked, fiddling with the straps of her slightly skimpy top.

Marlene sighed "Its fine just stop fiddling with it! I highly doubt that Regulus will mind..."

Lizzy grinned "Thanks for that"

Marlene rolled her eyes"Yeah well avoid James on the way out."

Lizzy laughed "He`d lock me in my room"

Marlene giggled "Until your thirty!"

Lizzy looked at her friend properly "Are you sure you don't mind ditching you?"

Marlene smiled "I'll be fine with the twins, though I think they are going to make me play Quidditch!"

"If all else fails just run into them" Lizzy advised as she attached her birthday charm bracelet onto her wrist, which was now adorned with several charms.

Marlene smiled "Yeah, yeah. So how are you going to get to Diagon Alley?"

Lizzy shrugged "Oh I`ll just floo there."

Marlene looked completely non-plussed "Right, o.k then."

Lizzy sighed "Oh sorry, it means travelling through the fire."

Marlene smiled "Yeah that makes more sense Santa!"

* * *

"So what do you want to do?" Regulus asked nervously as they strolled down the alley hand in hand.

Lizzy smiled "We could go get an ice cream?"

Regulus looked relived "Yes, I mean it's very hot today"

Lizzy grinned as dragged him into the ice cream parlour "Let's enjoy it while we can then!"

Regulus smiled and went up to the counter "One large Vanilla and Chocolate sundae"

Lizzy bit her lip in annoyance; why hadn't he asked her before ordering!?

The boy behind the counter coughed "That`ll be seventeen sickles Sir"

Lizzy reached for her purse "Hang on..."

Regulus laughed "Don't be silly I`ll pay!"

Lizzy sighed "No you won't!"

Regulus handed over the coins "I just did"

He pulled her over to a table by the window and they sat down.

Lizzy gritted her teeth "We`ll split it!"

Regulus frowned "Don't be stupid, its good manners for me to pay!"

"This is ridiculous argument!"

"I completely agree"

"Then let me pay!"

"No!"

The boy coughed "Your Sundae Sir and Madam?"

Regulus smiled a Lizzy "Just put it in the middle"

Lizzy frowned at him "Thank you"

The boy smiled at her "No problem, enjoy your ice cream!"

They ate in silence for a bit until they both reached for the same biscuit.

Regulus pulled his hand back at once "You have it"

Lizzy shook her head "No its fine"

Regulus looked uncomfortable "It would be..."

Lizzy rolled her eyes and split the biscuit in half "There"

Regulus smiled at her "You're so practical!"

Lizzy smiled "Thank you, so how was Bellatrix`s engagement party?"

Regulus grimaced "Not fun, do you remember Rodolphus Lestrange?"

Lizzy shook her head "No I don't, was he in her year?"

Regulus nodded "Part of her little gang. Anyway the party was dreadful; Sirius had swanked of to your house, Andromeda disappeared halfway through and Narcissa spent the whole time trailing around after Lucius Malfoy"

Lizzy smiled sympathetically "What about you're Uncle Alphard?"

Regulus looked surprised "You know about him? I did talk to him a little actually, though he prefers Sirius..."

Lizzy patted his arm "Have you been quizzed on what subjects your doing?"

Regulus laughed "Well that's unavoidable; everyone made fun of divination of course!"

Lizzy laughed "Well of course they did, it's an utterly useless subject!"

"Says the girl who's taking..." he stopped abruptly but the damage was done.

Lizzy stared at the table for a few minutes in silence.

Regulus bit his lip "Sorry?"

Lizzy looked him straight in the eye "Yes I'm sure you are"

Regulus flushed "What do you mean by that?!"

Lizzys eyes flashed "That, you are only sorry because I am annoyed at you and not that you said something incredibly rude and racist!"

Regulus sighed "To be honest I don't see why you get so worked up about it..."

Lizzy stood up "Have you ever heard any stories about muggle killing? People consider it a sport!"

Regulus also stood up "Where the hell did you get that from?!"

Lizzy groaned "That's not the point! Can't you see why I'm angry?"

Regulus sighed and seemed to restrain himself "Look just calm down; I know girls can be a little irrational..."

Lizzy turned away in disgust "You know what Black you can get back to me when you get your head out of your ass!"

She stormed out not seeing how distraught he looked.

* * *

"Lizzy?" she spun round to see Remus standing behind her.

She quickly rubbed any tears from her eyes "Oh hi Remus"

He smiled "You`ll smudge your makeup..."

Lizzy swore under her breath "Oh great, thanks"

Remus frowned "Are you alright? You never struck me as the make up wearing type..."

Lizzy smiled "I'm fine, how are you?"

Remus grimaced "Same old really, how are Sirius and James holding up?"

Lizzy rolled her eyes "They seem to be planning a ton of pranks, and then testing them on us of course!"

Remus laughed "Aww, still aren't you used to it already?"

Lizzy smiled "I guess so. Oh I got your card by the way, thank you!"

Remus shrugged "No problem, sorry if it was a bit girly"

Lizzy grinned "I've got a great uncle who still gets me princess cards, do your worst!"

Remus laughed "I suppose being the youngest and a girl you must get a lot of stick?"

Lizzy shrugged "I can handle it, what about you? I can't imagine being an only child..."

Remus sighed "At times it's dreadful but I expect that I get a lot more peace than most people!"

Lizzy smiled "You should come stay at ours sometimes?"

Remus suddenly looked very uncomfortable "Oh I'm alright..."

"Remus!" a middle aged man marched over "Come on, we need to get home" he barked.

"Coming Dad" Remus turned to Lizzy "Tell thing one and thing two that I said hi"

A small woman with warm brown eyes appeared "Remus...Oh who's this?"

Remus smiled "Mum this is James`s little sister Lizzy..."

Mr Lupin extended a hand "John Lupin, a pleasure"

Lizzys shook his hand, being very careful not to wince when he crushed her hand.

"It's lovely to meet you but we really do need to be going" Mrs Lupin grabbed her sons hand.

Remus blushed "Fine, bye Lizzy"

Lizzy waved "Bye" not even thinking to tell him not to tell James that she`d been crying.

* * *

"So did you have a nice time today?" James asked as they sat down to dinner.

Lizzy tensed "Yes, me and Millie had lots of fun James. Thank you for asking!"

Sirius scowled "I'm glad!"

Mrs Potter smiled "Did you run into anyone dear?"

Lizzy smiled brightly "Well actually Mum I ran into Remus as well, he said to say hello to everyone."

Marlene jumped on the less awkward stem of conversation "Oh, did he seem o.k?"

Lizzy nodded "Yes he seemed fine. How were the twins?"

"I doubt they`ve changed that much overnight" James muttered.

Sirius smirked "So Lizzy what did you do in Diagon alley today?"

Lizzy kicked him under the table "Pardon Sirius?"

Sirius scowled at her "I said what you and your companion did in Diagon alley today?"

Lizzy smirked viciously "Oh the usual, ate ice cream did a little shopping. In the end we ended up messing around in the Leakey Cauldron!"

James and Sirius both choked on their food, James knocking his pumpkin juice over.

* * *

"What the hell was that?!" Lizzy jumped up and ran out to her balcony.

Regulus smiled sheepishly "Hi?"

Lizzy`s heart melted in an instant and she smiled "Should I thank Narcissa?"

Regulus shook his head "No your friend Marlene, she mentioned a muggle play..."

Lizzy laughed and she leaned on her balcony "Romeo and Juliet by William Shakespeare?"

Regulus shook his head "What's it about?"

Lizzy stared out to sea for a moment "There are these two fighting families who can't stand each other. Romeo comes from one family and Juliet comes from the other. They fall in love and run off to get married. To get away safely they fake their deaths but then something goes terribly wrong and they both end up killing themselves. Anyway there's this scene on a balcony…"

Regulus smiled "How appropriate! Still I hope we can abstain from the killing ourselves bit..."

Lizzy laughed "Yes let's do that!"

Regulus eyed the drainpipes cautiously "Will they stand my weight?"

Lizzy nodded "Yes, though you have proved your point..."

Regulus started climbing "I want a goodnight kiss"

Lizzy frowned "If James catches you in my bedroom..."

Regulus jumped onto the balcony and wrapped his arms around her waist "But Juliet, you can't let them old us apart!"

Lizzy sighed and wrapped her own arms around him "You know I really can't, come here..."


	3. Mardy

_Its the going back to school chapter!_

_I hope you all enjoy and could you please leave a review on the way out? Please?_

* * *

"Elizabeth please hurry up!" Mrs Potter yelled up the stairs as her daughter struggled with her school trunk.

Lizzy looked up and yelled "It won't shut!"

James swanked in "Aww, give it here"

He shut the trunk with ease before dumping it on his sister's foot "Whoops"

Lizzy pulled foot out from under it "Ow! James you..."

Mr Potter came running in "I'm sure it was an accident Lizzy, now come on!"

Lizzy glared at her brothers back as she dragged her trunk downstairs.

Marlene watched them with a smug smile "Told you that you should have packed last night"

Lizzy gave her the finger "Oh shut up"

Unfortunately Mrs Potter saw "If you do that again Elizabeth Potter I will jinx your fingers together!"

Marlene giggled and a blushing Lizzy flounced of to the car to put her trunk in.

James followed her to the car while whistling an annoying quidditch anthem.

Lizzy turned on him "James cut it out!"

James wrapped his arms around her and lifted her up "What sis`, what is the problem my baby sister has?"

Lizzy struggled and kicked his shin "Get of me you prat!"

Fabien and Gideon ran over "What the hell?"

James dropped Lizzy promptly "Just hugging my baby sister!"

Lizzy stood up, looking absolutely livid; "You bastard!"

Obviously this was the moment Mr Potter came outside with Marlene's trunk "Lizzy!"

* * *

"Honestly, soon I'm going to have to get a minibus for the school run!" Mr Potter laughed as he looked in his wing mirror at the five teenagers crammed behind him.

Lizzy glared over Marlene to James "Well James will probably get expelled this year so that will make things easier"

James smirked "Sure I will ickle Lizzy, they`ll never catch me!"

Mr. Potter smiled "That wouldn't have anything to do with my missing invisibility cloak would it?"

Lizzy laughed as James went pink "Sorry Dad"

Mr Potter laughed "Don't worry about it; unless of course I die because I didn't have it at work..."

Mrs Potter scowled at her husband "Charlus! Apologise for that remark!"

James grinned "Now you're in trouble dad..."

Mr Potter grinned at his wife "Oh come on Dorea, have a sense of humour!"

Mrs Potter glared at her husband "You said muggle killings were on the increase"

Mr Potter glanced at the back of the car nervously "Let's leave it Dorea..."

James sat up straight "What do you mean mum?!"

Mrs Potter looked embarrassed "Your fathers right James..."

Lizzy ignored her mother "What's going on Dad?"

Mr Potter tried to smile reassuringly but it didn't reach his eyes "Nothing to worry about Lizzy, I promise."

Lizzy turned round to look and the twins, who shrugged in unison and continued their conversation about quidditch.

* * *

"Millie how can you have grown again?!" Charlotte complained loudly as the newly dubbed third years dragged their trunks along the train looking for a compartment.

Millie rolled her eyes at Lizzy "Err; I ate food?"

Charlotte frowned "Ha ha, well that's not evident! How are you so skinny?"

Millie posed "Natural beauty!"

Marlene rolled her eyes and indicated to a compartment "How about in here?"

Lizzy flopped in a window seat "Perfect"

Marlene indicated to Vixens wicker cage "What about Vixey?"

Lizzy let her cat out "Aw poor Vixey, you can come on out now."

Charlotte immediately scooped her up "Aww, have you missed your Aunt Charlotte?"

Vixen quite clearly rolled her eyes as she allowed herself to be mauled with kisses.

"Did you just see that?" Millie asked, watching Vixen with interest.

Lizzy looked confused "What? Oh did she roll her eyes?"

Millie grinned "Yeah! Does she do it often?"

Marlene snorted "Its Lizzys cat, what did you expect?"

Lizzy did a small bow "I trained her well"

Charlotte smiled "Now you just need to train James!"

Marlene laughed "Yeah, you`d have to offer Lily snacks!"

The other three stared at her: "What?" Charlotte asked.

Marlene sighed "Scooby Doo? Oh, never mind it's a muggle program..."

* * *

"Chess?" Fabien asked; looking slightly sick.

Edgar glared at him "Well you forgot the exploding snap cards!"

Gideon laughed "Yeah but chess is supposed to be unbelievably boring and easy!"

Millie raised her eyebrows "Bing it on ginger!"

Gideon looked nervous "I didn't mean to be rude..."

"Well you were" muttered Edgar under his breath.

Lizzy smirked "If I didn't know any better cous` I'd say you were scared"

Gideon glared at her "Take that back"

Lizzy stuck her tongue "Prove me wrong then!"

Millie leaned forward with a predatory gleam in her eyes "Yeah Gids, put your money were your mouth is!"

Gideon crossed his arms "Don't ever call me that!"

Millie smiled sweetly "When you beat me at chess, until then..."

Gideon laughed weakly "You're joking right?"

Millie winked "Afraid not Gidey bear"

The other third years burst out laughing at that; Fabien wiped a tear out his eye "That's even worse than Lizzy Fizzy!"

Lizzy glared at him "Bite me!"

Gideon lunged for this chance to change the subject "You've been saying that all summer; are you in fact a werewolf?"

Lizzy grinned "Oh yeah totally; and may I just say that you look particularly tasty in this light"

Edgar blinked "Am I the only one who thought that sounded wrong?"

As varying degrees of disgust travelled round the compartment Lizzy kicked him "Edgar!"

Millie coughed "Anyway Gidey bear, we still have a chess game to play!"

Gideon sighed "I will literally beg you to stop doing that"

Millie smirked "Tempting but no. Gidey bear it is chess or torture?"

Gideon sighed "If I lose what happens?"

Marlene grinned "Merciless teasing and we all adapt the nickname."

Gideon glared at Lizzy "I bet Marley was nice before she met you!"

Fabien pulled his brother opposite Millie "Stop trying to change the subject!"

Lizzy leaned in for a better view "Yeah get on with it and play"

Gideon stared at the floor "But I can't remember how?"

Millie grinned even wider "Well you can forfeit the match..."

Gideon scowled at her "Which has the same consequences as losing, right?"

Millie looked like her face might split in half "Yep!"

Gideon slumped back in his chair "You bitch"

Charlotte frowned at him but the other laughed.

Lizzy patted her cousin on the shoulder "You know you love her really"

* * *

"So what new subjects are you taking Gidey bear?" Millie asked as if butter wouldn't melt.

He glared at the window and completely ignored her.

Fabien rolled his eyes "He's taking Care of Magical Creatures and Divination like me"

Millie high fived him "Me too"

Charlotte smiled "And me"

Marlene nodded "So am I. What about you Ed?"

Edgar shrugged "I'm doing Care of Magical Creatures but I did Arithmancy instead of Divination"

Lizzy high-fived him "Yeah, let's fight the man together, Divination is a doss anyway!"

Fabien rolled his eyes "Duh, that's why we are taking it!"

Charlotte frowned "So, what else are you doing Lizzy?"

Fabien shook his head "Ancient Runes, she's a closet Ravenclaw if you ask me"

Millie grinned "Ulterior motives if you ask me?!"

Lizzy stuck her tongue out "Oh sod off!"

A voice sounded from the hall "Oh, fine."

Lizzy spun around to see Regulus walking of "Not you!"

She ran after him "I wasn't talking to you; I didn't even see you come in!"

He stopped and let her catch up to him "Oh right"

She kissed him on the cheek "Idiot"

He tensed slightly "I was wondering what you were doing?"

Lizzy shrugged "Just being stupid and laughing about it afterwards. Gideon got a new nickname...What?"

Regulus pouted at the floor "I just... thought you might want to sit together, like as a couple?"

Lizzy crossed her arms "Well yeah ideally but let's face it none of our friends would be particularly pleased would they?"

Regulus bristled "So you are embarrassed by me?!"

Lizzy sighed with frustration "No I'm not! I am just aware that your friends don't like me and..."

"So it's just my friends?" Regulus glared down at her.

Lizzy stepped back "I didn't say that at all! What's wrong with you today?"

Regulus breathed deeply and managed to smile "Nothing. I'm sorry if I misunderstood you."

Lizzy smiled back "It doesn't matter, so where do you want to sit?"

Regulus shook his head "Your right, it's better if we sit with our friends"

Lizzy bit her lip "If you're sure?"

Regulus kissed her "Quite sure, see you later"

* * *

"Watch it Shorty!" Gideon snapped as a first year bumped into him accidently.

Charlotte glared at him "Gideon!"

Millie smiled "Yeah bad Gidey bear!"

Marlene looked at the tiny girl "First Year?"

She nodded "Where do we go?"

Marlene took her hand "Catch up with you lot later on"

As they disappeared into the crowd Fabien turned to Gideon "Really not cool man..."

Gideon swore at his brother and stormed off into the crowd.

Fabien stared after him "What the hell?"

Lizzy shrugged "Guess he's in a bad mood?"

Millie bit her lip "Should I go after him?"

Charlotte snorted "No of course not!"

Millie turned on her "What's that supposed to mean?!"

Lizzy stepped between her friends "Come on, otherwise they`ll be no carriages left."

Charlotte stalked of ahead; dragging Lizzy with her "Does she not understand that he's mad at her?"

Lizzy shrugged "He is being really mardy though..."

Charlotte sniffed "Well anyway there's Marlene over there."

Marlene walked over "What was with Gideon?"

Lizzy raised her eyes "Because every boy loves being referred to as a teddy bear?!"

Charlotte blushed "Well actually..."

Marlene coughed loudly "We don't need to know these things Lottie!"

Lizzy grinned making a mental note that Marlene was a bit of a prude.

Marlene turned to Lizzy "Anyway I know but he is your cousin. Surely he`d take teasing with a pinch of salt?"

Lizzy shrugged "Everyone has their off-days"

* * *

"So where is Gideon?" Charlotte asked exasperatedly as they scanned the great hall for him.

Marlene pointed "He's with James and Sirius at the top of the table"

Lizzy frowned "How come Remus is sitting on his own?"

Fabien shrugged "Ask him?"

Lizzy rolled her eyes at her cousin as he and the others walked of and slid down next to him; clearly annoying a blushing fourth year girl.

He smiled at her "Oh hi Lizzy, how are you?"

Lizzy smiled back "I'm fine, how come...Is that a prefect badge?!"

Remus laughed, forcibly "So you've discovered my leprosy?"

Lizzy prodded the badge while screwing her nose up "Well I suppose when you come to think of it; it was inevitable."

Remus raised his eyebrows "How so?"

Lizzy rolled her eyes "There are four boys and frankly who else would you pick?"

Remus looked at her "Is that an insult or a compliment?"

Lizzy raised her eyebrows "Compliment; so what's going on with them?"

Remus smiled grimly "Like I said, Leprosy!"

Lizzy sighed and pulled him up "Come on you idiot; they are only winding you up!"

Remus scowled at her "One day I'm going to do this to you and you can see how you like it"

Lizzy grinned and dragged him down the table "You keep telling yourself that Remus."

James stood up dramatically pointing an accusatory finger "Here he is the prefect!"

Lizzy rolled her eyes "Oh give it up James! You must be thrilled that you now have someone in the authority!"

Fabien grinned "Not to mention someone who Lily Evans has to spend time with!"

James slowly grinned "Shift Sirius, Remus is now my official best friend!"

As James bear hugged Remus Sirius collapsed on Lizzy; pretending to sob his heart out.

Lizzy pushed him off "Oh cut it out!"

Sirius glared at her and moved over to Marlene muttering about "Evil Potter siblings"

Lizzy rolled her eyes "Yeah that's me; totally evil..."

Charlotte shushed her as Dumbledore stood up and surveyed the entire hall; preparing for another years opening speech.

* * *

_Hello again, quick question Millie/Gideon?_

_Get back to me._

_Bye and thanks for reading_


	4. Blush

Hi everyone and thanks for the lovely reviews.

Hope you like the chapter (:

* * *

"Wakey wakey guys!" Millie yelled as she pulled the curtains open.

Lizzy sat up and rubbed her eyes "Is it really seven?"

Millie looked surprised "Yeah, what's up with you?"

Lizzy yawned "I didn't sleep very well last night"

Charlotte sat up groggily "My heart bleeds for you"

Marlene got up "Oh I hate school sometimes"

Lizzy rolled her eyes "Oh do stop moaning you two!"

Charlotte got up quickly "Bagsi bathroom first!"

Millie swore as she ran in "That's not fair! You are always in there for bloody hours!"

Marlene rolled her eyes "Oh well, we could just pack our bags?"

Millie groaned "What do we have today?"

Lizzy sighed "You still haven't learnt your timetable?!"

Millie gave her the finger "Oh just shut up and tell me!"

Marlene spoke quickly "Its Charms first, Herbolgy and then Divination."

Charlotte came out of the bathroom fully dressed "Has anyone seen my shoes?"

Millie rolled her eyes "Lottie we don't even have Defence against the Dark Arts today!"

Charlotte tugged on her short skirt "What do you mean by that?"

Lizzy smirked "Well I assume she was commenting on the fact that you wouldn't stop drooling over Professor Fritten?"

Charlotte glared at her "Well he is very good looking!"

Marlene laughed "You lucky that we have Defence against the Dark Arts with the Slytherin's this year!"

Lizzy grinned "I don't even see what you see in him Lottie, I mean he's ginger!"

Millie looked up "What's wrong with gingers?!"

The other three looked at her "What?"

Millie went deep red and ran towards the bathroom "I mean half your families ginger"

Charlottes face lit up "Oh my!"

Marlene looked at Lizzy "What's up with them?"

Lizzy smirked "If I've got it right then the world is over"

Charlotte burst out laughing "This is so perfect!"

Marlene rolled her eyes "Well don't tell me then!"

* * *

"Well today class we will be starting on Cheering charms. No Mr Prewett, don't get too excited. Today we will be learning the theory so get out your parchment and quills..." Professor Flitwick said, to groans from the rest of the class.

Lizzy sighed "Well this sounds very interesting!"

Professor Flitwick smiled at them "Quiet Miss Potter please"

Millie smirked and muttered "We could always pass notes"

Lizzy smirked back and pulled out a spare bit of parchment;

Millie Bones loves Gideon Prewett

22051-4256-6711-1382-41110-5221-743-137-410-50%

**Fuck off**

Calm down it's only a joke!

**Not a funny one**

Sore topic?

**Seriously shut up!**

Sorry

Lizzy ripped up the parchment and started to write some notes on Cheering Charms.

Then something hit her on the head; she turned round and glared at Fabien "What?!"

He held up a broken quill and widened his eyes.

Lizzy smirked at him "Here" she threw him a brown quill

Fabien grinned at her and gave her a thumbs up.

She turned round; to face an annoyed looking Professor Flitwick "Perhaps you`d like to repeat what I just said Miss Potter?"

Lizzy went red "Sorry sir, he needed a quill"

Professor Flitwick raised his eyebrows "And Miss Bones?"

Lizzy bit her lip and looked at the desk "Sorry sir"

Professor Flitwick sighed "Well keep up; the Cheering Charm was invented by Felix Summerbee during the 1400s..."

* * *

"You should have been paying attention Lizzy! Cheering Charms are bound to be on the exam!" Charlotte lectured as they huddled under a small ledge to avoid the pouring rain.

Lizzy rolled her eyes "Thanks a bunch Lottie, sure you don't want to be a teacher when you leave school?"

Charlotte scowled at her "Just because I don't want to fail my exams..."

"Leave it will you" Millie snapped "Can we talk about something else instead of bickering!"

Lizzy raised her eyebrows "Sorry, I was only joking you know!"

Millie blushed "Will you shut up!"

Charlotte's eyes flashed "Why? What were you passing notes about?"

Millie glared at Lizzy "Nothing!"

Lizzy rolled her eyes but muttered "Forget it"

Marlene coughed "Have you both finished your star charts?"

Charlotte nodded "Of course, though apparently Leos are in serious danger for a few weeks"

Lizzy rolled her eyes "Oh no, that's me and Gideon dying anyone else?"

Charlotte looked shocked "Lizzy it isn't funny!"

Lizzy raised her eyebrows "Your right; it's so stupid that it's comical"

Millie smirked "Well as long as they aren't worrying about it they are pretty safe"

Marlene turned to her "How so?"

Millie crossed her arms "Well if you spend all your time worrying about something; the odds are it will happen"

Lizzy smirked "That and your aura will go a funny colour"

Charlotte scowled at her "Are you ever going to stop mocking Divination?"

Lizzy smiled "No, though Regulus would probably sign any petition you started"

* * *

"Miss Potter you need to be careful! Puffapods are very delicate" Professor Heatherwood sighed as she ran over the plant that Lizzy, Gideon, Fabien and Marlene were working on

"Sorry Professor" Lizzy said as she caught the Puffapod nimbly before it hit the floor.

Marlene glared at her "Do good reflexes run in the family?"

Fabien glanced at his brother "Obviously; we"

"Practically invented"

"Quidditch, it's been"

"A tradition for all Potters to"

"Be on the school team"

"For centuries" finished Lizzy with a bow.

Gideon grinned "Hey you can still do it!"

Lizzy smiled "Not very well; I'm out of practice"

Marlene sighed "I`d remind you how freaky it is but you already know"

Lizzy rolled her eyes "It's cool; James used to get so jealous when I could do it and he couldn't"

Marlene laughed "Oh I bet you were really kind about that?"

Lizzy shrugged "He was always smug about everything I couldn't do"

Fabien grinned "James was always smug full stop."

Gideon smiled "Could have been worse; he taught us how to fly"

Fabien started "That's a point bro` its keeper auditions tomorrow!"

Lizzy groaned "Are you trying out then?"

Fabien looked at her "Yeah!"

Gideon raised his eyebrows "You aren't? There's no keeper either."

Lizzy shrugged "I don't fancy James bossing me around to be honest..."

Fabien rolled his eyes "But you`d be great, our Mum was a keeper!"

Lizzy rolled her eyes "She was also champion of the gob stones club!"

* * *

"Why don't you ever do your homework!?" Charlotte said; glaring at the twins who were hurriedly filling in there star charts.

Gideon didn't look up "Because we have better things to do Lottie"

Millie snorted "Do you wanna copy mine?"

"Gideon she`ll notice" Edgar said before Gideon could talk.

Lizzy shook her head "Nah, I mean they should all be the same anyway"

Edgar shook his head "Wish I had someone to copy off in Arithmancy"

Lizzy looked at him "Amber Patil is alright, who is it you sit next to?"

Edgar glanced at the Ravenclaw table "Err I think she's called Hestia Jones. To be honest she scares me but I guess she's alright"

Fabien grimaced "Bad luck, Ravenclaws never let you copy"

"Slytherin's do" Lizzy said absent mindedly picking at her mashed potato.

Millie rolled her eyes "Only one does Lizzy and you know it"

Lizzy sighed "Yeah yeah; so is anyone else trying out for the team?"

"Are you Lizzy?" James said brightly as he sat down next to her.

Lizzy shook her head "No, the twins are though"

James grinned "Brilliant! Our old beaters were crap"

Sirius pouted "But I wanna be a beater"

James rolled his eyes "Well those two are better than you so tough luck"

Remus sighed as Sirius started to weep on his shoulder "Fantastic"

Lizzy rolled her eyes "Oh cut it out Sirius; the whole crying thing is getting old"

Sirius glared at her "The whole Romeo and Juliet thing is getting old!"

Lizzy crossed her arms "I'm sorry Sirius but I really don't know what your problem is?!"

Sirius stood up "Are you really that thick?! Ugh you just wait and see Lizzy, because this will all end in tears!"

He stormed off leaving a seething Lizzy to face James and Remus.

* * *

"So do you still not know what his problem is?" Regulus asked calmly as Lizzy finished her rant.

Lizzy shook her head "No I just don't understand him! He's like a spoilt child!"

Regulus smiled humourlessly "Tell me about it; what I don't get is...Well I thought he`d be thrilled"

Lizzy dropped her book "What? Why?"

Regulus went pink "Well he was disappointed when I was sorted into Slytherin, and well I thought he might see you as well as a good influence"

Lizzy laughed "I never thought about it like that"

Regulus grimaced "Unfortunately that works both ways; James will see me as a bad influence I bet"

Lizzy smiled "I can handle James; maybe you should try a bit more with Sirius..."

Regulus scowled at her "Are you blaming me for...!"

Lizzy backtracked quickly "No of course not! I just thought maybe you could be the bigger man and make the first move?"

Regulus didn't answer though the way he was throwing back the pages of his book did suggest that he wasn't too pleased.

Lizzy touched his arm "Regulus, the main problem that James has with you is that Sirius doesn't like...us; please try, for me?"

Regulus sighed "Fine I will try; but you do think he is the one to blame?"

Lizzy nodded automatically "Of course he is; thank you"

* * *

"Divination is a very interesting subject" Regulus insisted; tickling Lizzy as they walked down to dinner together.

Lizzy prodded him back "You come off it! Who's dying in your class?"

Regulus went pink "Me"

Lizzy rolled her eyes "See its utter rubbish"

Regulus smiled "Actually if James has anything to do with it..."

Lizzy laughed "Don't worry; I've got him trained well"

Regulus smiled then frowned "Andromeda!"

Andromeda Black has just come out of an empty classroom; her hair distinctly ruffled.

She spun around and spoke a lot louder than nesscerry "Regulus! What are you doing here?"

Regulus glanced at the classroom "I could ask you the same question, what's the Head Girl doing sneaking around at Dinner?"

Andromeda flushed "Making sure that mouthy younger students aren't hanging around"

Lizzy; who was rather afraid of the older girl started pulling Regulus along.

Andromeda noticed her "Hang on, are you two going out?"

Regulus stuck his chin out "Yes we are!"

Andromeda looked gobsmacked "That's...fantastic!"

Lizzy watched her cautiously "Thanks..."

Andromeda shook her head "Well I...Of you go down to dinner."

Lizzy didn't need telling twice and sped down the corridor.

Regulus cornered her on the stairs "What was that?"

Lizzy glanced at him defiantly "What was what?"

He burst out laughing "Are you scared of Andromeda?"

Lizzy glared at him "Of course not!"

He looked gleeful "Yes you are, this is classic!"

Lizzy blushed "Yeah well she hates me, is good at duelling and..."

Regulus`s smile faded "She doesn't hate you; what gave you that idea?"

Lizzy was scarlet now "Oh shut up!"

Regulus put his arm round her waist; still grinning.

* * *

"Ha see, we have no homework whereas you two have massive essays to write and boring books to read!" Fabien said delightedly to Edgar and Lizzy.

Lizzy rolled her eyes and turned the page "It isn't actually that boring"

Edgar nodded "Besides Divination sounds like torture!"

Millie shrugged "Maybe to closet Ravenclaws; but us with less intellectual brains find it quite challenging"

Edgar looked at his sister "Sis if you find Divination challenging..."

Gideon coughed "Oh sod off, how was Hestia?"

Edgar shrugged "Fine, wanted help with her Herbolgy homework...What?"

Fabien burst out laughing "Nothing mate; how was Lover boy?"

Lizzy smiled "He was fine; had to put up with a bit of a rant though..."

Charlotte nodded "Yeah, come on you lot; what's up with Sirius cause I don't get it?"

Gideon shrugged "Beats me; though maybe we could leave the subject next time?"

Lizzy snorted "Yeah because you are such a pacifist cous; anyway he acts like a spoilt child!"

Marlene sighed "Just try being nice Lizzy; anyway...What are you doing?"

Millie went bright red "I wasn't doing anything"

Charlotte giggled "Of course you weren't!"

Gideon looked confused "What were you doing anyway?"

Millie glared at Marlene "I wasn't doing anything!"

Lizzy looked at Marlene who whispered in her ear "She has been staring at Gideon all day"

Lizzy smiled and winked at Millie "The world is over"

Edgar looked at Fabien who shrugged "No idea; must be a girl thing?"


	5. Tryouts

Hi everyone, its a short but prompt update so I hope you dont mind :)

* * *

"I'm not going to the Quidditch trials so leave me alone Millie" Charlotte murmured as she turned over in bed.

Millie glared at her "Two of our best friends are going to be trying out, of course your coming!"

Marlene reappeared from the bathroom, still looking sleepy "If you say so..."

Millie glared at her "What's that supposed to mean?"

Lizzy rummaged through her trunk looking for socks "That you have ulterior motives?"

Millie glared at her "I do not!"

Charlotte sat up a grin spreading across her face "What?"

Millie scowled at her "Have an ulterior motive!"

Charlotte smiled "Of course you don't, you just like Gideon"

Millie smirked "Exactly" then she paled "NO! How did you do that?"

Lizzy and Marlene burst out laughing while Charlotte smiled contentedly "My cousin"

Mille was scarlet now "If I ever meet your bloody cousin..."

Charlotte rolled her eyes "Yes, yes; anyway when? Why?"

Millie glanced around at the other two for help "I don't want to talk about it"

Marlene sighed "Well if you..."

Lizzy grinned "Tough luck if you didn't wanna talk boys you should have been a Hufflepuff!"

Charlotte grinned "Yeah come on, we know what we are doing"

Millie glared at her "No way Charlotte McMillan, I can read your mind. There is no way you are going all Glenda on me!"

"Galinda" muttered Marlene as Charlotte and Lizzy exchanged confused glances.

* * *

"It's cold" moaned Charlotte as they walked down to the pitch together.

Millie rolled her eyes "Put your scarf on them"

Lizzy pretended to clutch her heart in shock "But Millie; it will clash!"

Charlotte gave her a withering look "Very funny Lizzy; I think my sides may split!"

"So are you nervous?" Edgar asked the twins trying to change the subject.

Fabien laughed "Why would we be?"

Gideon nodded "James is our cousin; we are bound to get on the team!"

Marlene coughed "Actually I think that will mean that you`ll have to try extra hard; James isn't going to want people to think he's just letting you on the team for the sake of it"

Gideon frowned at her "Thanks for that"

Lizzy rolled her eyes "Well she's right; besides there are loads older people trying out today"

Fabien smirked "Nice try guys; we`re still utterly confident"

Gideon's face disagreed; he had gone very pale "There won't be many people watching will there?"

Lizzy laughed "Quite a few; but don't worry Ed brought a camera"

Millie glared at her then turned to Gideon with a soppy smile "Ignore her; I'm sure you`ll be great"

Gideon grinned at her and pretended to punch her on the shoulder "Cheers Millie; see guys this is a really good friend!"

Millie went very pink and Lizzy had to bite her lip to stop herself laughing.

* * *

"Millie?" Charlotte asked quietly "Are you alright?"

Millie crossed her arms almost dropping her sandwich in the process "Why wouldn't I be?"

Edgar glanced over Lizzy towards his sister "What's up Mills?"

Lizzy grinned at Millie "Hey we can tell Ed, he's an honorary girl after all..."

Millie shot her a look that would have frozen hell over "Do you have a death wish?"

Edgar leaned away from his sister "Whatever it is I don't want to know alright?"

Lizzy groaned "Spoilsport. Hey I think that's the keepers now. Is that Dirk Creswell trying out? "

Charlotte looked up "Yeah, look he's really good!"

"Isn't he the one who was nearly head boy?" Marlene asked.

Edgar nodded "Yeah but they gave the badge to Ted Tonks instead"

Millie snorted "A Hufflepuff head boy, what's the point of bothering?"

Lizzy shrugged "Well Andromeda Blacks head girl so it probably evens out"

Charlotte rolled her eyes "I don't know what your problem is with her; she's nice enough"

"To you" muttered Lizzy as she watched a second year she didn't know fly round the pitch.

"Hey look over there it's the twins!" Marlene yelled even though the speeding blobs of ginger were hard to miss.

Edgar nodded "They aren't bad; I'm sure they`ll make the team"

Lizzy grinned "Of course they will; it runs in the family"

* * *

"So?" Lizzy said as they ran towards the twins who looked unusually solemn.

Fabien looked at her mournfully "We didn't get it"

Gideon sniffed "Apparently we are to young"

Fabien sighed deeply "There's always next year I suppose..."

Lizzy rolled her eyes "Are you done?"

Fabien hugged her "Well ask a stupid question!"

Millie grinned at Gideon and stepped in front of him "You got it then?"

He high fived her "Yep, did ya doubt us?"

Millie was still smiling though it seemed more forced "Nope"

Charlotte glanced at Marlene and they both sighed

Fabien noticed then asked Lizzy "What's up with them?"

Lizzy shook her head "Nothing, so is the team complete yet?"

Gideon shook his head "We need one more chaser; by the way guys James wants us to start training straight away."

Marlene rolled her eyes "How straight away?"

Edgar grimaced "I'm guessing at you having a late dinner?"

Gideon nodded "Yep though you don't have to hang around."

Lizzy crossed her arms "Don't have too or shouldn't hang around?"

Fabien ruffled her hair patronisingly "There's no fooling you is there?"

Gideon waved half heartedly "See you later"

Millie smiled "Will do"

Lizzy made sure that Millie wasn't watching before rolling her eyes

* * *

"Has anyone else noticed how quiet it is without the twins?" Charlotte asked as they ate.

Edgar nodded "Yeah it's really weird; I miss them"

Lizzy snorted "Nobody else just talks for the sake of it"

Millie kicked her under the table "Don't be mean"

Lizzy glared at her "If that's mean then I've always been mean!"

Charlotte daintily speared a carrot "Have you only just noticed?"

Marlene smiled "Lizzys not mean; just ruthless and calculating"

Lizzy bowed sarcastically "Thank you so much; with friends like you..."

Edgar looked slightly scared "Now I know what I miss, the normal conversation!"

Marlene frowned towards the door "What are they doing back so early?"

Lizzy and Millie turned round to see James and the twins storming over.

"What's...?" Lizzy began as James made a beeline for her.

James shoved a note at her "Please tell me you didn't know about this?!"

Lizzy picked up the note as Millie read over her shoulder "I give the Slytherin Quidditch team the right to use the pitch today because of the need to train their new seeker, Professor Slughorn"

Lizzy winced "Who's the new seeker?"

Fabien glowered at her "Guess!?"

Charlotte glanced at the Slytherin table "Oh no"

James took a deep breath "I repeat, please tell me you didn't know about this?"

Lizzy shook her head "I didn't know; James..."

James scowled at her "Forget it! When I get on that pitch I'm going to destroy him!"

Lizzy crossed her arms "Oh cut it out James; you love quidditch! Between you and Dad the only compulsory you came up with for me as a boyfriend was that he had to like Quidditch!"

James sat down next to her "Well here is another one; no Slytherin's!"

Lizzy took a deep breath "James please will you give him a chance; you already have something in common now!"

James grabbed a bread roll "The only thing we have in common is a desire not to piss you off"

Lizzy rolled her eyes "Very funny; please make an effort. And you two" she glared at the twins "I get that he's the sworn enemy when you're playing but if he dies because of a bludger related injury..."

Gideon rolled his eyes "Don't worry Lizzy we share the desire not to piss you off too much"

Lizzy raised her eyebrows, and then smiled "Glad to hear it"

* * *

"Oh hang on" Lizzy said to Millie as she saw something blonde "Back in a minute"

She ran up to Narcissa who was talking to one of her friends "Oh yes Druella I know it's dreadful...Oh hello Elizabeth"

Lizzy smiled "Hi Narcissa, have you seen Regulus?"

Druella snorted "Have you lost him already Potter?"

Narcissa glanced between them, then smiled uneasily "Well he's still at Quidditch practice why do you need him?"

Lizzy pointedly ignored Druella "I just need to talk to him, could you let him know that I was looking for him?"

Narcissa nodded enthusiastically "Of course I can, I`ll tell him if I see him"

Druella snorted "I'll tell him what a..."

Lizzy glared at Druella then turned to Narcissa "Thanks a lot"

Lizzy ran up the stairs back to her friends "So we were going to the Library right?"

Millie groaned thearetically "Unfortunately!"

Charlotte scowled at her "Well I would have gone this morning but somebody dragged me out of my bed"

Millie snorted "No, your love of gossip drove you out of your bed!"

Marlene smiled "Come on guys; let's just go get Charlotte's book then we can..."

"Start our homework!" Millie said doing a mock dance of celebration.


	6. Nicknames

_Enjoy the chapter people :)_

* * *

"Lizzy you seriously can't wear green!" Millie said, looking aghast at her friend's choice of outfit.

Lizzy glanced at her dark green t-shirt and then glared at Millie "Its Slytherin versus Hufflepuff; why not?"

Marlene rolled her eyes "Because we are in Gryffindor and we always support Hufflepuff over Slytherin."

"We support anyone over Slytherin" muttered Millie with her arms crossed.

Lizzy sighed loudly "Oh shut up guys!"

Charlotte ran out of the bathroom wearing a very bright yellow and black striped jumper "Is it a little too much?"

Millie took one look and snorted "You look like a walking bumblebee!"

Charlotte scowled at her "You can't comment Amelia; you have no sense of fashion"

Marlene tried desperately to come up with a compliment for the jumper "Well it's very...appropriate"

Millie laughed "Yeah she knows that Hufflepuff are hopeless so she is hoping to distract the Slytherin's with the neon jumper!"

Charlotte threw her hairbrush at her "Hufflepuffs are not useless!"

Millie swore as the hairbrush hit her arm "I said they were hopeless you idiot!"

Lizzy held her hands up "Come on people lets calm down a bit."

Charlotte noticed Lizzys outfit "You are kidding me?"

Lizzy crossed her arms "My boyfriends playing seeker remember?"

Marlene sighed "Let the bitch fight begin"

Millie grinned "Now that will distract the players!"

* * *

"Why do we have to go?" Edgar moaned under his breath to Marlene as the third year Gryffindor's all walked down to the pitch.

Fabien heard him and wheeled around "Pardon!?"

Millie and Gideon looked equally scandalised as Charlotte crossed her arms.

Gideon glanced at his cousin "To check out the bloody...competition"

Lizzy rolled her eyes "Very funny; oh wait hang on my sides aren't splitting"

Fabien ignored her "Ed, look mate as beaters we need to see how good a seeker Black is before we have to play him"

Lizzy looked outraged "Black?!"

Millie rolled her eyes "Reggie? Sugar plum? Whatever you want to call him."

Lily scowled at the floor "This is total dragon dung! If my boyfriend was a Gryffindor you`d be all happy, happy, and happy but just because..."

Fabien crossed his arms "Well he's not. He's an evil snake and there's a pool going in Herbolgy on how he bewitched you into dating him"

Lizzy turned on him "You had better be joking!"

Charlotte hit him on the arm "Of course he is!"

Fabien swore "That really hurt Lottie, you shouldn't be so violent."

"Well then you shouldn't be such a prat all the time then!" Charlotte grabbed Lizzys arm and walked off so they were well ahead of the others.

* * *

"Gum?" Edgar asked Lizzy as they climbed the stairs up into the stands.

Lizzy shook her head "I'm fine thanks"

Marlene looked hopefully at Edgar with slightly widened eyes.

Millie, charming sister as she was, took the packet off him "Cheers Eddy"

He glared at her as she handed round the gum "Did you have to do that?"

Gideon smiled "Course she did, she's only looking out for you."

Edgar crossed his arms "How did you figure that?"

Gideon started to chew his gum "Well no offence mate but you're a little soft..."

Edgar glared at him, then turned and started taking the stairs two at a time.

"Nice" muttered Marlene and Lizzy simultaneously.

Gideon went red "I didn't mean too..."

Marlene sighed "We know, now come on or the game will have started by the time we get there"

They carried on climbing in rather an awkward silence.

Fabien was the first out into the air and was greeted with a call of "Cous` get over here!"

Lizzy groaned quietly "Do we have to sit with James?"

Gideon scowled at her "Yes we do" he grabbed her arm to make sure.

It wasn't just James; it was the entire Gryffindor Quidditch team plus Sirius, Peter and Remus.

The third years sat down on the row behind the others; Lizzy pulling her jacket further over her t-shirt.

"Hello Sirius" Charlotte said with a smile.

"Padfoot" Sirius said sharply "From now on everyone has to call me Padfoot"

Lizzy raised her eyebrows at James and glanced at Remus who smiled humourlessly.

Peter took it upon himself to explain "Its Sirius`s new idea; we all get new nicknames. He is Padfoot, Remus is Moony, James is called Prongs and I am Wormtail"

Sirius grabbed an unsuspecting Remus by the arm while wrapping his arm around James "And together we are the Marauders!"

The entire stand was silent for a minute; then they all burst out laughing.

Even Marlene giggled a little behind her hand.

Lizzy had to lean on Remus`s chair for support she was laughing so much "How the hell did you come up with those nicknames?!"

Remus suddenly glared at Sirius "Sirius`s over active imagination"

Sirius suddenly spotted a bunch of sixth year girls sitting higher up and winked at them "That's not the only thing that's over active!"

* * *

"Well he's fast" James said grudgingly as he watched Regulus circle the pitch.

"The ability to stay on a broom does not a good seeker make" Sirius said bluntly.

Lizzy rolled her eyes "Oh you two should hear yourselves"

Fabien was discussing tactics with Gideon "We are going to have to target him whenever possible..."

Lizzy turned on them "You will not!"

Gideon smiled patronisingly at his cousin "Lizzy much as we love you; this is Quidditch"

Marlene patted her arm sympathetically "It`ll be o.k"

Charlotte groaned as Hufflepuff missed another shot "Come on!"

Edgar turned to his sister "Quidditch really isn't Hufflepuffs thing is it?"

Millie smirked "Is anything Hufflepuffs thing?"

Charlotte scowled at her "Shut up Millie"

Millie rolled her eyes and turned back to the pitch "Just cause...Wow"

Regulus had suddenly dived and plucked the snitch out of nowhere.

Lizzy stood up as he circled the pitch in victory "Whoop whoop!"

James`s mouth was wide open "What...How...Where did that come from?!"

Remus smiled "I think you may have found a worthy opponent"

Sirius turned on him "Shut up Moony...it was luck, nothing more!"

Lizzy glared at him "No it wasn't! Besides wait until he beats us before you start sulking"

Charlotte, Edgar and Marlene snorted as every Gryffindor in the stand turned to glare at Lizzy.

She shrunk a little in her seat "Well...It is Slytherin versus Hufflepuff after all?"

* * *

"Well done!" Lizzy said as she threw her arms around her boyfriend.

Regulus blushed scarlet as his teammates burst out laughing.

A burly boy patted Regulus on the head "Aww look at the little kids"

Regulus wrapped his arm around Lizzys waist protectively "Come on"

He pulled her away from his teammates and they started to walk down to the lake.

Lizzy smiled "So what was that about?"

Regulus`s eyes darkened "They were being rude"

Lizzy laughed lightly "Not really I mean we are a lot younger than..."

"No, they were being disgusting earlier" Regulus stopped himself as they reached the oak tree.

Lizzy patted his arm sympathetically "It will be fine, I mean you basically won the match for them today. That was an amazing catch"

Regulus smiled "Your brother didn't look too happy when I saw him"

Lizzy laughed "He's not used to serious completion and you took him by surprise"

Regulus laughed quietly "Shame it wasn't the proper match then"

Lizzy hit him playfully "Oy!"

Regulus stuck his tongue out at her "Worried Gryffindor? Your precious Quidditch cup is going to be ours this year!"

Lizzy poked him "You wouldn't dare"

He jumped on top of her; pinning her on the floor "Wouldn't I?"

Lizzy played along and grinned up at him "So that's how you wanna play?"

Regulus made sure her arms were secure "Now what's going to stop me beating Gryffindor?"

Lizzy smirked and reached up, catching him in a deep grown up kiss.

He responded with enthusiasm then suddenly moved his lips down to her neck.

Lizzy gasped involuntary; he`d never done that before!

"Hey!" a voice shouted from nearby "Get off her!"

Both turned pink like naughty children who have been caught.

Regulus released her at once and swore "Who was that?"

Lizzy hurriedly sat up and looked sheepishly up at Ted Tonks "Hi there"

He looked amused above all else "Aren't you two a little young to be making out?"

Regulus went a shade of scarlet "We weren't!"

Ted laughed heartily "You were; in fact you looked rather like a vampire"

Lizzy stood up quickly and grabbed Regulus`s hand "Well we weren't breaking any rules, Head boy"

Ted smirked "Not that you would have cared Lizzy"

Lizzy scowled at him "It's a stupid rule anyway; why shouldn't we be allowed to slide down the banisters?"

Ted raised his eyebrows "I'm sure Miss McMillan came up with a few reasons while in the Hospital Wing"

* * *

"Where have you been?" Fabien asked suspiciously as Lizzy sat down at the Gryffindor table.

Lizzy smiled sweetly "Cuba, I wanted a tan and some cigars."

Charlotte smiled at Lizzy "Lizzy have you finished that Herbolgy homework yet?"

Lizzy bit her lip "What Herbolgy homework was that?"

Marlene smirked "The two foot essay on the uses of Dragon dung"

Lizzy nodded and turned to Edgar "Ed you know how very much I value your friendship right?"

He rolled his eyes "Yes you can copy my essay; just don't copy it word for word again!"

Lizzy crossed her arms "That was Millie not me!"

Edgar narrowed his eyes "I thought it was you; yeah it must have been you were in detention with me for it"

Lizzy snorted "Coincidence. Oh hang on I remember, yeah I`d been passing notes and McGonagall caught me"

Gideon swallowed his carrots "You`ll actually catch James up at this rate"

Lizzy rolled her eyes "Sure I will, so did we have any other homework that I have forgotten about?"

Marlene shook her head with a mysterious smile "I don't think so; though I wonder what you were doing to make you forget such a prominent essay..."

The twins both looked panicked "We don't need to know that!"

Lizzy scowled "You are all so dirty minded. All we did was talk"

Charlotte giggled "Well that clearly isn't true!"

Lizzy shifted self consciously then glared at her "How so Sherlock?"

Charlotte leaned towards her and whispered in her ear "You really shouldn't let James see that love bite"

Lizzys right hand jumped to her neck "What?!"

Charlotte burst out laughing "What exactly were you two doing?"

Lizzy went scarlet and suddenly became very interested in her stew.


	7. Ghost

_Fast-ish update, please review :)_

* * *

"Please Millie!" Charlotte begged as Millie fled into the bathroom.

"No bloody way" Millie said as she slammed the door "You will curl my hair over my dead body!"

"But it's the first Hogsmeade weekend" Charlotte said exasperatedly "And you're spending the whole day with..."

"Shut up Charlotte!" Millie growled from inside the bathroom.

Lizzy rolled her eyes "You can curl mine if you like Lottie"

Marlene rolled her eyes "And you are wearing that dress Molly bought you for your birthday!"

Millie risked sticking her head round the door "The pin up girl one?"

Lizzy glared at her "It isn't that short!"

Millie rolled her eyes "Did James approve of this dress?"

Lizzy snorted "Yeah cause he's not at all..."

Millie cut her off "Did he approve or not?"

Marlene looked at Lizzy apologetically "Not really...but Lizzys right he is a little bias"

Charlotte, who had silently been going through Lizzys trunk, pulled out the blue dress "Oh that's gorgeous!"

Millie looked it over "It's got a bow!"

Charlotte rolled her eyes "Bows are in at the moment Millie, you could wear it with your wedges Lizzy"

She shook her head "Nah I`ll stick with my school boots, they are a lot more comfortable"

Charlotte looked scandalised "You can't do that!"

Marlene smiled knowingly "Calm down Lottie; I've got some white pumps you can borrow which will work with your dress"

Millie looked a little sick "You`ve turned Marlene to the dark side Lottie!"

Lizzy laughed "A plan to take over the world with an army of curling tongs!"

* * *

"Finally we were wondering if you had all..." Fabien said loudly before catching sight of his cousin and bursting out laughing.

Lizzy pulled a face that looked like she was sucking a lemon "Thanks a lot cous` really means a lot to me!"

Gideon was also grinning "Well seriously; what's with all the war paint?"

Charlotte scowled at the pair of them "Lizzys make up looks very nice!"

Her condescending tone worried Lizzy who had done the eye shadow herself.

"Leave Lizzy alone" Marlene said quietly with a smile.

Gideon rolled his eyes "I don't know why you are making such a big deal out of this trip anyway"

Fabien shrugged "Girl thing I guess"

Charlotte flicked his ear "Don't be sexist"

"You haven't said anything Eddy" Millie said with a grin as she sat down "What do you reckon Slapper or Gorgeous?"

Edgar went scarlet "What?!"

Lizzy rolled her eyes as she nibbled on some toast "Oh sod off Millie"

Fabien laughed "Come on Eddy boy; what do you think of Lizzy?"

Marlene kicked him "Leave it"

Edgar looked at the table "I guess she's o.k, I mean not that I fancy her or anything!"

The twins burst out laughing "Ooo!"

Lizzy calmly hexed both her cousins then turned to Edgar "Thank you for the compliment Edgar"

* * *

"Remind me why I'm wearing white shoes in November again" Lizzy muttered as she tried to avoid the worst puddles.

"Because you wanna look beautiful for Reggie baby" Millie sniggered.

Lizzy blushed "Shut up!"

Charlotte stroked her newly straight hair "I'm meeting Newt in the three Broomsticks so can we go there first?"

Fabien looked at her like she was mad "No way, they`ve opened a joke shop. What is Wonkos?"

"Zonkos" Edgar corrected "And we should go to Honeydukes first!"

Marlene smirked at Millie before stepping behind Lizzy "I heard they had amazing Sugar quills!"

Millie glared at her "Shut up or I`ll buy a box!"

Charlotte's eyes widened in terror "You couldn't eat a whole box, could you?"

Lizzy felt two arms wrap around her casually "Whole box of what?"

"Sirius!" Lizzy said pulling away from his bear hug.

Sirius looked hurt then grinned "Padfoot"

"Sirius"

"Padfoot"

"Sirius"

"Padfoot"

"Sirius"

"Padfoot"

"Sirius Black cut it out!" Lizzy growled as the twins laughed at her.

"I'm Padfoot though" Sirius said with a lopsided grin.

"More like dickhead" Lizzy muttered causing her friends to catcall.

Sirius smiled patronisingly down at her "And that Little Lizzy is why Moony Wormtail and I will be chaperoning you around"

Lizzy looked at Remus "Please tell me its joking..."

He sighed "Sorry Lizzy but James was banned from coming himself and he asked us to keep an eye on you"

Lizzy glared at them all in turn "No way are you following me around all day"

Sirius grinned "We`ll see Lizzy; hey guys we need a nickname for Lizzy!"

Lizzy looked at her friends for help; only to find that most of them were doubled over laughing at her.

* * *

"Quickly!" Lizzy hissed as she dragged Regulus into a crowded Honeydukes.

He looked at her in shock "What? I was just coming to meet you; though you could have let me say goodbye properly. What's wrong?"

Lizzy pecked him on the cheek "Nothing, let's go further into the shop"

Regulus raised his eyebrows but took her hand complacently and let her drag him towards the Ice Mice.

Lizzy looked around and breathed a sigh of relief "Sorry about that it's just that..."

Regulus examined a heart shaped chocolate lollipop "What?"

Lizzy glared at a display of Pepper Imps "Its James..."

"But he's not even here" Regulus said looking confused "He and Severus are being punished for duelling in the corridors"

Lizzy rolled her eyes "Is that why he's banned? Honestly, anyway..."

Regulus handed her the lollipop "Happy Hogsmeade date!"

Lizzy smiled and kissed him properly "Soppy thing"

Regulus wrapped his arms around her "You know you love it really..."

Lizzy leaned her head against his shoulder "You got me, I really do"

Regulus kissed her hair "I like the independent sarcastic types; things are always interesting!"

Someone snorted "That's because you have spent your whole life being bossed around by our dear mother or cousins!"

Regulus blushed scarlet and Lizzy dropped the lollipop in surprise then turned on Sirius and a guffawing Peter "You...!"

Regulus pulled her through a gang of chatting fourth years to lose Sirius "Leave it"

Lizzy scowled at the floor "That's was such a good moment as well..."

Regulus shrugged "Come on; before they catch up."

* * *

"Wow your brothers a tad overprotective" Regulus noted as they drank there butter beers.

Lizzy sighed "Tell me about it. I'm going to kill him when we get back to school"

Regulus grabbed her hand "You know that doesn't have to be too soon..."

Lizzy smirked "Of course not. We still haven't been up to the Shrieking Shack."

Regulus paled "Do we need to go up there?"

Lizzy grinned "Why, are you scared Black?"

"The very idea!" he looked shifty "I just don't see what's so interesting about an old house"

"That's supposedly the most haunted building in Britain" Lizzy said airily with a smile.

"No" Regulus said with a shudder.

Lizzy widened her eyes and pouted "But why?"

Regulus couldn't meet her eyes "Because I said so"

Lizzy sighed dramatically "I bet it's really quiet up there too"

Regulus scowled "I'm not scared! I would just rather go to the post office..."

Lizzy raised her eyebrows "Prove it then"

Regulus stood up defiantly and signalled for a waiter "Fine we`ll go up there then!"

Lizzy grinned and kissed him on the cheek "Thank you"

Regulus gathered his coat as Lizzy paid quickly under the pretence of going to the bathroom.

He was waiting for her outside "Let's go then; I'm really looking forward to this!"

Lizzy laughed "Yeah right; you're so preoccupied that you just let me pay!"

* * *

"There we saw it" Regulus said quickly turning round; almost knocking Lizzy over in the process.

Lizzy laughed "Don't be ridiculous, we need to get to the top of the hill at least!"

Regulus pouted "Why, there's the chimney. You have seen the stupid house now let's go!"

Lizzy raised her eyebrows "You know for someone who definitely isn't scared your being really wimpy"

Regulus glared at her and started marching up the hill "Fine then"

Lizzy had to run to catch up with him "Calm down, I was only joking"

She grabbed his hand to make him stop just as they reached a fence overlooking the old shack.

Regulus turned to her but before he could speak a twig suddenly snapped.

"What was that?!" Regulus asked as he spun round.

It had made Lizzy jump too but she was sceptical and shrugged "Just a stupid squirrel or something"

Regulus was still twitchy "Can we please go?"

Lizzy rolled her eyes "Chill out Regulus; the worst ghosts can get is the Bloody Baron and he's your house ghost!"

Regulus snorted "Yeah you think...Something just touched me!"

He stumbled back managing to trip over a tree root "Lizzy run!"

Lizzy calmly whipped out her wand "Regulus..."

"Wands aren't any use against ghosts!" Regulus yelled in disbelief.

Lizzy aimed quickly at the lonely ankle and trainer showing "I know; Petrificus Totalus!"

There was a thump as the culprit keeled over and the cloak slid off to reveal a frozen James.

Lizzy helped up her seething boyfriend "There's your ghost"

Regulus was pink and stuttering "What...How the hell did he do that?!"

Lizzy grinned and picked up the cloak from her brother "Invisibility cloak"

Regulus eyed the fifteen year old Quidditch player warily "What do we do now?"

Lizzy fingered the cloak with a smirk "Absolutely nothing; come on baby"

Regulus looked at her like she was insane "What is wrong with you?!"

Lizzy took his hand and grinned back at James as they walked off "That firstborn son thing was a bunch of Dragon dung anyway!"

* * *

"You didn't" Fabien said with a look of awe on his face "There is no way you pocketed the Invisibility cloak!"

"Well not so much pocketed" Lizzy admitted as she speared a carrot "It is however currently in my dormitory"

Marlene shook her head disapprovingly "And you just left him there!"

Lizzy glared at her "Of course I bloody did; he set three stalkers on me!"

Charlotte smiled "It is kind of cold though Lizzy"

Millie rolled her eyes and high fived Lizzy "Well I think its epic Liz!"

Edgar smirked "Yeah we`ll be sure to mention it in your obituary"

Lizzy pulled a face at him "Oh shut up. Why do you think I took the cloak?"

Gideon raised his eyebrows "Because you realised how totally evil it would be to leave him hidden?"

Lizzy stuck her tongue out "Shut up. Anyway its genius because there is no way he can get it back!"

The twins mulled this over before grimacing "Your really mean cous`"

Marlene bit her lip suddenly "But Lizzy what if they don't find James soon?"

Millie burst out laughing "That would be so funny; he wasn't even allowed to go to Hogsmeade!"

Lizzy smiled "Don't worry after my date I tipped off Remus; they`ll have found him in time"

"Yeah but how are they going to get him back into school?" Marlene continued "I mean he snuck out using the cloak..."

Fabien whistled "One word, busted"

Charlotte frowned as the other laughed "Is it really that funny?"

Lizzy nodded "Yeah, especially as this exactly the sort of plan he`d come up with himself!"

* * *

"Where did your dad even get this?" Millie asked as the girls examined the cloak.

Lizzy shrugged "Oh it's a family heirloom"

Charlotte wrinkled her nose "One of those eldest son deals?"

Lizzy grimaced "Yuh huh, it really sucks"

Marlene looked up "But that's totally sexist?"

Lizzy shrugged "I guess; still it could be a lot worse Marley"

Marlene frowned but looked up at the door as it opened and Alice Winters jumped inside.

"Err Hi there?" Millie said looking confused.

Alice was laughing "Hey Potter what the hell did you do to your brother?"

Lizzy groaned "What's he done?"

Alice smirked "Well he's trying to get up here for starters; making it impossible for any girls to get to bed..."

The third years nodded and Millie giggled "Did he look a little blue?"

Charlotte sighed "Millie honestly that's not..."

Alice smiled "So what did you do then?"

Millie laughed "She froze him in Hogsmeade and left him there for what three hours?"

"More like four" Charlotte muttered disapprovingly.

Alice laughed "That's so awesome!"

Lizzy could hear shouting downstairs "I guess I should go and face the music..."

Charlotte leapt on the hesitance "Yeah you should!"

Lizzy tucked the cloak in-between her mattress and bed "Just in case"

Alice raised her eyebrows "Do I wanna know?"

Lizzy shook her head "Nope, see you later"

She managed to get down three steps before the slide reappeared flipping her up and sending her shooting into Remus`s arms.

He almost dropped her in surprise "Lizzy?"

"Hi Remus" Lizzy managed to say before an arm yanked her round

"Give it back!" James growled as he held his sister by her shirt, her feet dangling above the ground.

Lizzy scowled at him "When you apologise for being such a prat!"

James looked confused "It was only a practical joke you baby! Actually no you acted quite mature your boyfriend on the other hand..."

She kicked his shins "Get off me!"

A pair of beefy arms pulled him away from her while restraining her "That's enough!"

Frank Longbottoms prefect badge glinted as gave James a little push "You stop picking on little girls...and you" he pointed at Lizzy "Give him back whatever you took"

Both James and Lizzy glared sulkily at the ground before simultaneously muttering "They started it"


	8. Secret

_This year's been a little slow so far but that's all about to change. Please review, it makes me update faster._

* * *

"Hello? Is anyone there?" a voice sounded from nowhere, causing Lizzy to drop her drink in surprise.

She whipped round in the empty room "Who is that?"

"In the fire" a voice shouted "This is the Potter residence right?"

Lizzy knelt down in front of the fire "Err yeah, who are you?"

A man of about nineteen looked at her nervously "Kingsley Shacklebolt; I think I must work with your dad. Are you Lizzy?"

She nodded and glanced at the clock "I don't think my dad was going to work today; he was coming Christmas shopping with us."

Kingsley bit his lip "Could you go and get him for me?"

Lizzy nodded and quickly ran up the stairs and into her parents room "Dad?"

Both her parents were asleep and she snuck quietly over to a snoring Mr Potter "Dad?"

"Huh?" he woke with a start "Lizzy, it's seven in the morning"

Lizzy glanced over at Mrs Potter, who thankfully was still fast asleep "Someone for you in the floo; a Kingsley Shacklebolt?"

Mr Potter swore under his breath and hurriedly clambered out of bed "Go and tell him I'm coming!"

Lizzy ran back downstairs; what could have happened?

She knelt down quickly "He's coming but what's happened?"

Kingsley sighed "Another muggle attack but this time in London's Oxford Street. It's that gang again..."

Lizzys stomach clenched "What gang?"

Mr Potter pulled her back from the fire "Elizabeth Potter!"

Lizzy glanced guiltily up at her dad "But..."

Mr Potter had one eye on the fire "I'll deal with you later Lizzy. Well Shacklebolt where am I going?"

Kingsley was almost standing to attention "London Oxford Street"

Mr Potter turned to Lizzy "Tell your mother that I'm sorry but its important work"

Lizzy grabbed his arm "But what going..."

Mr Potter shrugged her of and pulled out his wand "Later Lizzy"

He dissaperated with a crack, leaving Lizzy with her lukewarm tea.

* * *

"It can't be helped, still that means that it will just be us girls" Mrs Potter said with a small smile.

"I'm sure that it'll be loads of fun" Marlene said brightly "Though we did promise to meet up with Millie and Edgar"

Mrs Potter looked a little relieved "Well with the twins as well they`ll be quite a crowd of you"

Lizzy wasn't really eating her cereal "But what about Dad? I mean it sounded like a really serious..."

"That's enough Lizzy" Mrs Potter snapped "There is nothing to worry about!"

Marlene swallowed nervously as Mother and Daughter glared at each other "So...Millie didn't think they`d get there until one. Do we need to go anywhere?"

Lizzy looked back at her breakfast "Vixen has lost her collar again; I need to buy her another one"

Mrs Potter sighed "That reminds me; I owe you two pocket money don't I?"

Marlene bit her lip "Oh its fine..."

Mrs Potter frowned "Don't be silly Marlene, you`ll just have to go to Gringotts with me"

Lizzy was suddenly reminded of Regulus and his obsession with paying for everything and she smiled.

Marlene smiled "What's so funny Lizzy?"

She shook her head "Nothing; are we flooing to London?"

Mrs Potter started gathering up the breakfast plates "Well actually I think we'll go to your Aunt and Uncles to floo. That way we can go in pairs as they have a bigger fire place"

Marlene blushed "I'll be fine Mrs Potter; I was just a bit nervous last time..."

Lizzy grinned "I still can't believe you ended up in Piccadilly!"

Mrs Potter frowned at her unhelpful daughter "That's quite alright dear; you wouldn't believe what your Uncle Marius did when he tried..."

Lizzy frowned "I don't have an Uncle Marius..."

Mrs Potter blushed and moved away "I meant your Uncle Pollux of course!"

Lizzy stood up "No you didn't; come on Mum, who is he?"

Mrs Potter slammed the teapot down on the work surface "Elizabeth Potter! You should learn to mind your own business!"

"I'm not the one who's lying through my teeth" Lizzy shouted as she stormed from the room.

* * *

"She definitely said Uncle Marius!" Lizzy stormed as she and Marlene walked down through Tlidon.

Marlene looked very uncomfortable "I know Lizzy; but maybe it is none of our business..."

Lizzy glared at her best friend "But don't you want to know what's going on?!"

Marlene took a deep breath "Not really Lizzy; I mean your Mum looked really upset when you left. So I think it may be a sore subject if you know what I mean."

Lizzy pouted, knowing Marlene was right, "But I don't get it...if it's her brother then why would she pretend he doesn't exist? I mean even James isn't that bad..."

Marlene shrugged "Maybe you can ask your Dad or your Aunt Cassiopeia..."

Lizzy winced "No way; she is scary!"

Marlene raised her eyebrows "Lizzy Potter, scared?"

Lizzy nodded "Remember Sirius`s mother? Same sort of person really but unmarried with a ton of cats."

Marlene grimaced "I see. She doesn't visit often does she?"

They turned up the Prewetts driveway as Lizzy shook her head "You're alright Marley. Hang on, how come no lights are on?"

Marlene laughed "I'm getting them both alarm clocks for Christmas!"

Lizzy hammered on the door "What's an alarm clock?"

Marlene peered through the round window by the door "A machine version of Millie"

Lizzy shook her head "On second thoughts I don't wanna know; morning Uncle Defius"

He smiled at them both "Hello girls, Arctua is just feeding the boys. Come on in"

They went through into the large kitchen "Hiya Auntie Arctua" "Hello"

Lizzy raised her eyebrows at her cousins "What is this, a completion to see who can shove the most food into their mouth at once?"

Fabien managed to swallow first "Shut up Lizzy, morning Marley"

His mother put some more bacon on his plate "Do you girls want anything?"

Marlene shook her head "I'm fine thank you"

Lizzy shook her head "No thanks. Are we going to Diagon alley soon?"

Gideon helped himself to more bread "When your parents get here duh"

Lizzy closely watched her Aunts reaction "Oh my Dad can't make it; an emergency at work..."

The nervous glance that the Prewetts shared was proof enough for her that something was wrong.

* * *

"I haven't heard anything about a muggle attack Lizzy, and it wasn't in the prophet this morning" Edgar said finally as the two of them waited outside Madam Malkins.

Lizzy bit her lip "Oh...it's just a bit...Never mind. So who are you buying for?"

Edgar raised his eyebrows "Lizzy, what's up?"

Lizzy took a deep breath "It's just...well when I was little my dad got attacked and...he nearly died. I'm just worried. These attacks seem to be happening more and more"

Edgar patted her arm awkwardly "I...it'll be o.k Lizzy"

Lizzy glanced towards the window "I know...what's taking them so long?"

Edgar suddenly elbowed her "What's going on over there?"

A crowd had gathered and there was shouting and catcalls of "Blood traitor!"

Lizzy and Edgar exchanged a frightened glance "What do we do?"

Lizzy scanned the crowd as saw an unattended Narcissa Black who appeared to be crying "Come on"

She dragged Edgar over to Narcissa "What's going on?"

She was sobbing loudly "Bellatrix..."

Lizzy nodded impatiently "Yes, but what's going on?"

"Narcissa!" a voice barked and Lizzy swerved around in time to see Lucius Malfoy throw Edgar into a nearby wall "What are you doing with this scum?"

Lizzys hands balled into fists but she felt an arm pulling her back "How dare you speak to my daughter like that?!"

Mrs Potter was almost a head shorter than Lucius but he was the one who stepped back.

"And who might you be?" he said with an attempt at a sneer.

To Lizzy it looked like her Aunt Cassiopeia had suddenly appeared "Your father may have mentioned me; my maiden name was Dorea Black"

Lucius's face fell "I can't...Come along Narcissa"

Mrs Potter glared at his retreating head "Like father like son"

Gideon laughed while Fabien wolf whistled "Go Aunt Dorea!"

Millie grinned "That was frigging awesome...I mean really good"

Marlene was knelling next to Edgar "Your heads bleeding Edgar"

Aunt Arctua was smirking slightly but at Marlene's words she went over to Edgar "Let me see"

Lizzy glanced at her mother "You never told me your maiden name was Black..."

The twins glanced at each other "Oh..."

Lizzy turned scarlet "Shut up you two!"

Millie burst out laughing "That is so ridiculously messed up!"

Lizzy saw red and turned on her "As messed up as you and Gideon?!"

"Lizzy!" yelled Marlene angrily as it hit Lizzy what she`d just done.

Millie's face drained of colour and she turned and pegged it through the growing crowd.

* * *

"I'm screwed" Lizzy sighed as she read over her messy letter

Millie

I am so sorry!!!

I forgot that he was there and I wasn't thinking! I didn't mean to tell him you know I wouldn't do that Millie! I wish you hadn't run of though if it's any consolation Marlene really laid into me when we got home. She not actually talking to me...Ugh how stupid am I you don't care about that. I suppose you never want to talk to me again...

Well I'm going to go down to the twin's house to go and sort things out with Gideon. I suppose I should tell him I was joking or something like that. Though he ran of pretty soon after you did so I don't know what he's thinking. What do you want me to do?

Please don't hate me

Lizzy

"You know in my day we didn't use that sort of language" Mrs Potter said quietly as she came into the room.

Lizzy crossed her arms "It's appropriate under the circumstances"

Mrs Potter read the letter quickly "Well what else are you supposed to do?"

Lizzy looked at the floor "Doesn't mean that they'll see it like that does it?"

Mrs Potter sighed "I think you're over worrying this Lizzy; think of all the stupid things you`ve done..."

Lizzy pulled a face "This had better be going somewhere"

Mrs Potter smiled "Well what about when you were seven and you accidently broke Fabien's broomstick?"

Lizzy nodded "Yes mum but this is different!"

Mrs Potter raised an eyebrow "How? I remember you solemnly asking if we could move to France because you were scared Fabien would kill you"

Lizzy shook her head "But this is more important than a broomstick!"

Mrs Potter suddenly laughed "Don't let your father hear you saying that"

Lizzy groaned "Besides even if Gideon forgives me Millie won't!"

Mrs Potter sighed "Lizzy I'm sure that everything will work out in the end"

Lizzy just looked at the window; miserably contemplating lunchtimes at the Slytherin table.

* * *

"Hey there!" a voice called from the left of Lizzy's rock on the beach.

She looked up to see a muggle girl she`d seen in the village running towards her "Err hi?"

The tall black girl was about James`s age and had a London accent "Hi, I'm Daisy Thomas. What's your name?"

Lizzy automatically smiled "Lizzy Potter, are you from London?"

Daisy grinned "Yeah, I'm a proper cockney girl; good old rosie lee and up the apples and pears"

Lizzy laughed "Whoa, I'm not fluent in cockney. You here on holiday?"

Daisy nodded "Staying at my Grandmas; you know a Mrs Dawson?"

Lizzy shook her head "Sorry; say...you didn't see any ginger kids up top did you?"

Daisy raised her eyebrows "Sure ginger twins in the playground; which ones your boyfriend?"

Lizzy shook her head quickly "Neither they are my cousins; did they look..."

Daisy frowned "They didn't look too happy; why what did you do?"

"Messed up; big time" Lizzy said quietly "I don't wanna talk about it"

Daisy bit her lip "Err there was a blonde girl with them if that helps..."

Lizzy smiled "Oh well; so sorry did you want to do something?"

Daisy shrugged "Whatever; I just wanted to get away from my older brother"

Lizzy laughed "You have an older brother; they are such a nightmare aren't they?!"

Daisy nodded "Tell me about it!"

* * *

"See you around Daisy" Lizzy yelled as she started climbing the hill up to her home.

Fabien suddenly appeared from behind a tree "Who's your friend?"

Lizzy jumped "Just this muggle I met on the beach"

Fabien nodded and seemed to be bracing himself "Lizzy..."

Lizzy turned to him "I know I was so stupid and now everyone hates me! I didn't mean to tell him you know I didn't!"

Fabien took one look at her and burst out laughing.

She hit him on the arm "Stop laughing at me!"

Fabien clutched his arm and swore "Sorry Lizzy; your just so funny when you freak out."

Lizzy glared at him "You are just unbelievable..."

Fabien held up his hands "Look Lizzy Gideon doesn't hate you. Neither does Millie."

Lizzy crossed her arms "You`ve spoken to her?"

Fabien pulled a face "Well I doubt she does hate you!"

Lizzy groaned "Of course you wouldn't understand Fabien, you're a boy!"

He merely grinned at her words "Thanks for noticing cous; now come on. Everyone's coming round to yours for fish and chips remember?"

Lizzy bit her lip "And what does Marlene think?"

Fabien shrugged "No idea but she hasn't said anything to us"

"But has she spoken to Millie?" Lizzy asked.

Fabien groaned loudly "Do I look like an owl, ask her yourself!"

* * *

"Hey what's keeping Uncle Charlie?" Fabien asked as he was shooed into the living room by his mother.

Mrs Potter had a tense smile "I'm sure he's just got a little caught up at work kids"

Lizzy bit her lip "Yeah, he`ll be home soon"

Uncle Defius handed Marlene and Lizzy there food "Well he`d better hurry up or there won't be any chips left"

Gideon helped himself to a few of his cousins chips "Cheers Lizzy"

Lizzy bit her lip and quickly looked at her mother "Did you manage to finish your shopping?"

The front door slammed and Lizzy could hear her Aunt Arctua "Charlus where have you...Morgan le Fay!"

This was enough to send Lizzy running into the hallway, the twins and Marlene on her heels.

Her dad and Aunt appeared to be supporting a bleeding and unconscious Andromeda Black.

Marlene gasped "What happened?!"

Mr Potter wanted to lay her down "Get out of the way!"

The children scattered and Mrs Potter jumped out of the way of the sofa.

Uncle Defius swore repeatedly "What the bloody hell happened Charlus?"

Mr Potter watched his sister examining Andromeda's wounds for a moment before speaking "I found her like that. They`d just left her for dead in Knockturn alley. I don't even know her name."

"Andromeda Black" Gideon said quickly "She's the Head girl"

Aunt Arctua sighed "Druella and Cynus Black's daughter?"

Fabien nodded "Must be; but who did this?"

Lizzy felt sick, thinking back to Narcissa's words "Bellatrix, her own sister!"

Mrs Potter had tears streaming down her face "Lizzy, it was her own family. What did she do?"

Marlene collapsed into a chair "I...it must be because of her...she's dating Ted Tonks"

Mr Potters face was steadily growing darker with fury "I'm assuming that Mr Tonks is..."

"Muggleborn" Lizzy finished numbly "That's...disgusting!"

Aunt Arctuas face was set "That's what some families are like Lizzy, isn't that right Dorea?"

Everyone spoke at once; Mr Potter turned on his sister "Arctua!"

Uncle Defius held up his hands "Dear I don't think..."

"How dare you!?" Mrs Potters face was terrifying "How dare you compare me to that!?"

Aunt Arctua stood up defensively "Oh I forgot Marius was a lot younger than seventeen wasn't he?!"

Mrs Potter ran from the room in tears as Mr Potter turned on his sister "What the hell is wrong with you?!"

She stood her ground "You know full well that it's the same thing!"

"And you know full well how Dorea felt about her...the idea!" Mr Potter shouted.

Lizzy and the others exchanged a frightened glance "Dad, please calm down"

Mr Potter looked at his daughter and then stormed from the room.

Aunt Arctua dissaperated and Uncle Defius gave his sons a look which quite clearly meant behave or else before following.

Lizzy could hear shouting from the kitchen and quickly closed the door before turning to the other "I can't believe..."

"I know" Fabien said; none of them could talk much and a tense silence followed.

Suddenly Marlene let out a strangled sob, prompting Gideon to wrap his arm around her.

Lizzy started pacing; the blood pumping through her head.

Fabien coughed "What do you think we should do?"

Grinding to a halt Lizzys face set "I'm going to call Sirius"

Marlene shook her head "That's a really bad idea..."

"Why?" Lizzy asked bluntly "Why is it a really bad idea?"

Marlene sighed "Because you know what he is like about his family"

Lizzy started pacing again "Fine"

Fabien bit his lip "Lizzy, do you know who this Marius is?"

Lizzy glanced at Andromeda, who was still unconscious "My Uncle...I guess he married a Muggleborn too"

Gideon glanced at Marlene "But your mums not like that, surely you`d have met him?"

Lizzy shrugged "Didn't you see Narcissa earlier, maybe she couldn't keep in touch?"

Fabien shook his head "I don't think so Lizzy; I mean your dad would have dragged her."

"Well what do you think happened then?" Lizzy snapped.

Mr Potter opened the door "Has Miss Black woken up yet?"

Lizzy looked at her dad "No; dad what happened with my Uncle Marius?"

Mr Potter groaned "Lizzy I don't want to..."

"Dad" Lizzy whined "What's the big secret?"

"Look boys I think you should go home. Lizzy and Marlene, bed now"

Marlene and the twins scuttled from the room but Lizzy stood her ground "No! I want to know what's going on"

"Elizabeth Potter you are trying my patience" Mr Potter growled.

Lizzy persisted "What aren't you telling us?"

Mr Potter picked his teenage daughter up by her t-shirt and pushed her towards the stairs "Go to bed now!"

Marlene pushed her up the stairs "Come on Lizzy"

When they reached the landing Lizzy took a deep breath and massaged her stinging neck.

"Are you o.k?" Marlene asked nervously.

Lizzy walked towards her bedroom to hide the tears forming in her eyes "I'm fine, night Marley"


	9. Promise

_Hello everyone, just so you know my updates are going to get a little slower because I've started another story (feel free to check that out too) so I'll be doing alternate updates from now on._

* * *

"Stupid thing" Lizzy muttered as she tugged at the stiff door up to the attic.

It finally opened, sending her crashing back into the wall.

She swore under her breath, praying that she hadn't woke anyone else up.

She silently slipped up the stairs into the dark dingy attic fumbling around to find the window.

She tugged the curtains open and pink dawn light flooded into the room.

Lizzy breathed a little easier "That's a bit better so where's Mums old stuff?"

She rummaged around in a dusty corner and found a whole box of James's old toys and an old sleeping portrait of her great Aunt Gwendolyn.

"Oh come on" Lizzy said desperately; she hadn't got very much sleep overnight and felt grumpy.

"And who on earth might you be?!" a snotty voice said from underneath a pile of old dressing up costumes.

Lizzy brushed them aside to find a portrait of a beautiful young woman with straight black hair and black eyes.

Lizzy tried to work out were she'd seen this woman before "Elizabeth Molly Potter, who are you?"

The woman snorted "Potter?! And are you a muggle loving fool like the prat who is attempting to win my little sisters heart?"

Lizzy's eyes widened "Cassiopeia Black?!"

The portrait of Lizzy's Aunt Cassiopeia sniffed "And how do you know me girl?"

Lizzy ignored her question "Do you have any siblings?"

She examined her claw like nails "An older brother and my afore mentioned younger sister, what business is it of yours?"

Lizzy bit her lip "Not two brothers? Do you know a Marius Black?!"

The woman's face twisted out of shape with rage "How do you know... how dare you call him a Black!?"

Lizzy's stomach tightened "Who was he? What happened?!"

The painting crossed her arms "I will not discuss it with you ignorant child"

Lizzy scowled at the portrait "Tell me now!"

She laughed coldly "You do seem a little familiar..."

Lizzy resisted the urge to throw the smug face across the room "Tell me what happened!"

The portrait ignored her "Where am I? This is not Grimauld Place"

Lizzy grinded her teeth "You are in the Cornish village of Tlidon, in your younger sister's attic..."

"She shoved me in her attic!" the portrait scowled before looking at Lizzy curiously "Of course...you have Dorea's eyes."

"Now will you tell me?" Lizzy asked desperately "I want to know..."

The portrait raised her eyebrows "She never told you? Well I suppose she wouldn't have done, very sensitive my younger sister..."

"Yes" Lizzy pressed; aware of someone moving downstairs in slippers.

The portrait stiffened "He was my younger brother, a whiney childish thing. And well he never showed any signs of magic..."

Lizzys eyes widened "So what happened to him?!"

Her eyes dropped "An unfortunate accident, a misfired spell hit him..."

Lizzys stomach plummeted "You mean...you murdered him!"

"Well not personally" she said in an unbelievably cold voice "But the situation taken into consideration..."

Lizzy felt sick, this had happened in her own family "But it's not something that you can control!"

The portrait smirked "Yes you really do remind me of your mother girl"

Lizzy pulled an old cloak over the sneer as quickly as she could, ignoring the squeals of protest.

* * *

"Lizzy?" a voice asked quietly from inside the doorframe.

Lizzy finally moved to brush her hair out of her eyes "Yes?"

Marlene stepped outside in her pink slippers, wrapping her dressing down tighter around her "What were you doing in the attic?"

Lizzy wiped the tears out of her eyes quickly "What make you think...Oh alright I wanted to know what happened"

"I take it that it wasn't very pleasant?" Marlene asked sadly.

Lizzy stretched out her legs against the dewy grass and shook her head "I found an old portrait of my Aunt"

Marlene's face went blank "I'm assuming that this is your mothers sister?"

Lizzy smiled slightly then grimaced "He was seven years old and...he hadn't showed any signs of magic so..."

Marlene looked confused "But he was a pure blood wasn't he?"

Lizzy shrugged "It happens, they are called squibs. Though apparently the Blacks found this unacceptable..."

Marlene's hand sprung up to her mouth "That's horrible!"

Lizzy looked away "And that's my family!"

"No its not!" Marlene snapped uncharacteristically "Your mum was very young and couldn't do anything!"

Lizzy crossed her arms "Yes well how can you not do anything!"

Marlene crossed her arms "Lizzy you have told me yourself that's just how some families work, it doesn't mean every member of that family is evil"

Lizzy pouted "Yes but not my family..."

Marlene raised her eyebrows and sighed but didn't say anything.

Lizzys eyes narrowed "What?"

Marlene shook her head quickly "Nothing, you should come inside otherwise you'll freeze"

Lizzy shrugged "I can think of worse ways to die"

Marlene smirked "What, death by Millie?"

Lizzy winced "I'd forgotten about that..."

* * *

"Would you like anything else Andromeda? Some more food or maybe some more pumpkin juice?" Mrs Potter asked quickly, seeming almost creepy in her attentiveness.

Andromeda Black looked a good deal better for a good night's sleep "Oh yes please, could I have a little more toast please?"

Marlene passed it quickly over, her face blank and watching.

Lizzy kept her eyes on her breakfast plate, worried that she'd say the wrong thing.

Mr Potter watched Andromeda carefully "So Miss Black..."

"Andromeda please" she said sharply, and then blushed "I don't want to be..."

Mrs Potter glared at her husband "Of course you don't"

Mr Potter blushed and tried again "Andromeda, can you tell me what happened to you last night?"

Mrs Potter held up the frying pan fiercely "Charlus cant that wait?!"

Andromeda blinked at the table "It's alright Mrs Potter; I can't really tell you...they made me...the..."

Marlene's eyes narrowed and Lizzys widened "The Unbreakable Vow!"

She turned scarlet as everyone else turned to look at her "Sorry"

Andromeda smirked at her "It's alright. Well do you know why Sir?"

Mr Potter clenched his fist "We have a theory..."

Andromeda smiled at Marlene "I thought we swore you to secrecy?"

Marlene blushed "He is head of the Auror office at the ministry..."

Andromeda laughed "It's alright Marlene. I assume you know about Ted then?"

Mr Potter smiled "Yes, I've contacted him and he should be here very soon. Now about your...situation...."

Andromeda bit her lip "I don't really know...I need to talk to Ted"

Mr Potter nodded "In case you are worried I have someone keeping an eye on the Tonks residence, just in case"

Lizzy rolled her eyes and muttered "Well if she wasn't worried then she will be now"

Her parents both threw her a dirty look and Marlene shook her head; Lizzy stared at the table "What? I'm just trying to lighten the mood"

"Well don't" Mrs Potter said sharply.

"In fact I think it may be better if you two went upstairs from a bit" Mr Potter said with an apologetic glance at Marlene.

Lizzy and Marlene left without protest and when they were upstairs Lizzy turned to Marlene "So what do you want to do today?"

Marlene went pink "Lizzy I sort of promised to meet Millie..."

Lizzy's stomach plummeted "Oh...I see. See you later I guess"

Lizzy went into her room quickly; ignoring Marlene when she followed and closing the door.

* * *

"Stupid hair" Lizzy muttered as she tried desperately to stop her hair going into a triangle shape.

Giving up she threw her hairbrush at her bed and glared at her cluttered desk.

An indignant meow sounded from a disturbed Vixen who stood up, her tail waving ominously.

Lizzy laughed "Sorry Vix, come here"

She picked up her cat like a baby "Who's my gorgeous cat, who is?"

Vixen sort of rolled her eyes at this but soon started purring happily as Lizzy rubbed her chin.

A knock at the window made her put Vixen down; a brown speckled owl was hooting outside the window.

"Why is James writing to me?" Lizzy asked herself as she let the owl in cautiously.

It flew around her room three times before landing clumsily next to a disgruntled Vixen.

"Alright Yoda" Lizzy said, laughing at her brothers choice of name like she always did.

The owl hooted loudly and held out its leg importantly for Lizzy.

**LIZZY**

**DO YOU KNOW WHAT THE HELLS GOING ON? SIRIUS'S PARENTS CAME AND DRAGGED HIM HOME FOR CHRISTMAS AND ALL THE SLYTHERIN'S ARE MUTTERING ABOUT SOMETHING HAPPENING. WHATS GOING ON?**

**CHEERS, JAMES XOXOXO**

**P.S NO MOCKING THE HUGS AND KISSES!**

Lizzy rolled her eyes at the bluntness of her brothers note "Merry Christmas to you too James"

She rummaged in her desk for some parchment and began to write;

James

And a Merry Christmas to you too!

Last night Dad brought home a beaten up Andromeda Black. Her family attacked her because she's been dating Ted Tonks. I don't know what's going on with Sirius but that's what the Slytherin's are muttering about. James did you know about Mums brother Marius? Apparently they killed him for being a squib, our own uncle...

Anyway I sort of have another problem; I accidently told Gideon that Millie likes him and now all my friends aren't talking to me. What should I do James?

Mum and Dad send their love

Lizzy XXX

P.S: O's are hugs?

Lizzy clicked her fingers at Yoda who flew over enthusiastically; she attached the note to his leg and he zoomed of immediately.

There was a knock at the door "Elizabeth?" a voice sounded.

Lizzy started "Yes..."

Andromeda hovered in the doorway "Can I talk to you?"

Lizzy had absolutely no idea what she'd done "Free country"

Andromeda frowned at the unfamiliar answer but shook it off and sat down on Lizzys bed "I know you don't really like me much..."

Lizzy's eyes widened "I...like you, why wouldn't I?"

Andromeda raised her eyebrows "Because I've never given you a reason too." She cut Lizzy of as she tried to interrupt "It's alright I don't mind. Actually I wanted to talk to you about Regulus"

Lizzy blushed "What about him?"

Andromeda smirked "I wanted to thank you. Regulus has always been the baby of the family and without Sirius to hold his hand I was sort of worried about him. But then he got that massive crush on you...and that worried me too. Not that I don't like you, I just thought he'd end up getting hurt."

Lizzy crossed her arms "What would make you think I'd hurt him?!"

Andromeda held up her hands "This was in your first year and the first time I met you, you were on the verge of hexing Barty Crouch."

Lizzy blushed "Alright but Crouch is a moron!"

Andromeda laughed "And you can honestly say you never felt the same way about my cousin?"

Lizzy couldn't think of anything to say to that so she started to stroke Vixen.

Andromeda took a deep breath "I know this may seem strange to you but promise me that you will look after him. I do love Sirius but he is stupidly stubborn about Regulus. Please promise me you'll keep Regulus out of trouble, try and get him out of that stupid family, if you can. He'll listen to you..."

Lizzy's eyes were wide "Wow...I'll try but I think you've over..."

"Dromeda!" a voice shouted from downstairs.

Andromeda's face lit up "Err excuse me Elizabeth...Ted, Teddy up here!"

Lizzy went pink as the older couple passionately embraced in her bedroom.

* * *

"Hello, anybody there?!" a voice shouted from the fire as Lizzy walked into the kitchen.

Sirius's head grinned at her from the fire "Hey Lizzy, you heard what's going on?"

Lizzy smiled "Yeah, I've heard. Where are you?"

Sirius scowled "My stupid parents have locked me in my bedroom for calling Bellatrix an evil bitch"

Lizzy bit her lip "How are things down there?"

Sirius shrugged "Andromeda's been burnt of the family tree, lucky bitch"

Lizzy pulled a face "Sirius!"

Sirius rolled his eyes "You don't know them like I do Lizzy, this is what there like!"

Lizzy scowled at him "Regulus isn't like that!"

Sirius smirked "You know what your precious Regulus is doing right now?! Playing chess with Narcissa like nothing has happened!"

Lizzy could have hit him "Well he isn't locked in his room is he?!"

Sirius laughed "So being a butt kissing coward is attractive?"

Lizzy was almost shouting "More than an arrogant pig-headed idiot!"

Sirius's eyes blazed "An idiot for having my own opinions, for being able to think for my bloody self?!"

Lizzy's hands were balled up into fists "An idiot for doing everything in your power to piss your parents off! If they are as bad as you always say they are then why don't you just stay out of their way?!"

Sirius glared at her "By the way, our parents have banned us from having anything to do with your family. As I have a brain of my own I don't care, but my good little brother wont question them will he?"

Lizzy stared at him blankly "Get out of the fire, now"

Sirius saw he'd crossed a line "Lizzy..."

Lizzy turned away "I am pouring a glass of water over the fire in precisely thirty seconds. Unless you wish to be decapitated I suggest you leave"

* * *

"Lizzy are you in there?" Marlene's voice called from outside through the window to a motionless Lizzy.

Lizzy lifted her head from her wet pillow "Yes I am, why?"

"Come down" Fabien's voice called "We need to talk to you"

Lizzy clutched at her old stuffed rabbit "Then talk, I'm staying here forever"

"Oh get down here you lazy sod!" Millie's voice burst out "I've called of the hit man"

Lizzy sat bolt upright and scrambled onto her balcony "Millie?!"

Millie smirked "The one and only"

Lizzy glanced at her friends; Gideon had his arms around Millie's waist!

"You guys are going out!" Lizzy yelled happily "That's awesome!"

Gideon grinned "Well it's like in a horse and his boy, at the end, we can go out and still argue"

Millie laughed "And I wouldn't want it any other way"

Lizzy's stomach squirmed; would Regulus dump her to keep his parents happy?

Edgar watched her carefully "Lizzy what's wrong?"

Lizzy shook her head "Nothing, how long are you two here today?"

Millie smirked "Until seven, anyone up for Quidditch?"

Marlene spoke quickly "I'll referee!"

Edgar grinned "No you won't, Charlotte is not here remember?"

Lizzy laughed "Aww you can be on my team Marley"

Millie poked Gideon friendlily "Boys versus girls?"

Gideon poked her back "If you're so eager to lose..."

Lizzy laughed "Bring it on Giddy!"

Gideon crossed his arms "Whatever Bethy..."

Marlene rolled her eyes "Face it you two, you have the worst nicknames"

Ed grinned "Giddy and Fab, did you scream a lot as babies or something?"

Fabien punched him on the arm "Shut up Eddy"

Millie grinned "You see you can't do that to me!"

Lizzy stepped backwards "Want to bet Amelia?"


	10. Flowers

_Another update-please tell me what you think :)_

_It might be a while because Im going on holiday for a week soon, but I should come home full of ideas!_

* * *

"I hate Mondays" moaned Charlotte as the third years dressed sleepily in the morning light.

"I hate the first day back after Christmas" Millie said as her head got stuck in the neck of her jumper "These are too small!"

The others laughed as Millie struggled with the uniform; finally managing to fall over onto her bed "Help!"

Marlene eventually took pity on her; kicking Lizzy as she reached for her camera "Don't be mean"

Lizzy laughed "But Marley moments like this are the reason that cameras were invented"

Millie froze "You wouldn't bloody dare Potter!"

Charlotte grinned and silently motioned for Lizzy to throw the camera to her "Course she wouldn't, why don't you just enlarge your robes?"

Millie paused for a second "Because...that's too logical...something would obviously go wrong"

Charlotte smirked "Your probably right...say cheese!"

Millie swore loudly as Charlotte took several embarrassing pictures as the other two laughed.

Millie finally pulled the robes over her head "Give me that camera!"

Charlotte tossed it to Lizzy and dived into the bathroom "Run Lizzy!"

Lizzy ran towards the door only to find Marlene blocking her way "Lizzy give it here..."

Lizzy jumped for Charlotte's bed posts, intending to vault over Millie's head to safety.

Unfortunately that wasn't what the posts had been built for three hundred years ago and Lizzy crashed back to the ground covered with splinters of broken wood "Aghh!"

Charlotte had a similar reaction when she saw what state her bed was now in "Elizabeth Potter!"

Millie and Marlene wiped away tears of mirth "Dear sweet karma!"

Lizzy lobbed a chump of wood at Millie's head "To hell with karma I think I've broken my leg!"

* * *

"But it really hurts" Lizzy moaned as they walked into the Great hall.

Gideon grinned at Millie "Sounds like you deserved it cous`"

Fabien pulled a face "Merlin what are you going to be like on Valentine's Day?!"

Charlotte laughed "Aww your just jealous...Hey Newt!"

Fabien watched her run of sullenly and muttered "You have no idea"

Marlene looked equally disgruntled "What is so special about her, seriously?!"

Millie raised her eyebrows "Who are you and what have you done with Saint Marley?"

Marlene blushed "Well I just don't get why she gets all the attention"

Edgar was looking increasingly uncomfortable "That's not true...I mean Lizzy has a boyfriend?"

Lizzy's stomach plummeted as her eyes unwillingly flicked towards Regulus; he seemed engrossed in conversation but he was quite pink.

Had he been staring at her too? Or was she just thinking wishfully?

Marlene wrinkled her nose "I see, so it's just me. Thanks for that!"

Edgar looked panicked "No I didn't mean it like that!"

Marlene took a deep breath "I know Ed...Shall we go and sit down then?"

Lizzy was dying to turn back to the Slytherin table just to glance but she nodded determinately "Yeah or Sirius will have eaten all the bacon"

Fabien laughed "Are you talking to him now then?"

Lizzy felt a blush creep onto her cheeks "Why wouldn't I be?"

Edgar glanced at her carefully "Just something James said, and he also asked if you were still upset?"

Lizzy knew she must be blushing scarlet now "No idea what he's talking about"

Charlotte rejoined them suddenly "Any reason we aren't sitting down? Oh Lizzy what's wrong?"

"Nothing" Lizzy snapped before striding off and sitting down.

The others followed, exchanging nervous glances, and they all helped themselves to breakfast.

"Hello small people" James said brightly as he sat down next to his little sister.

Lizzy glanced at him "What do you want James?"

James bit his lip "Just wanted to see if you were o.k Lizzy?"

Lizzy forced a smile "Little ray of sunshine, where's Sirius?"

James smirked "Pads seems to think your planning his murder"

Lizzy grinned up the table towards the back of Sirius's head "Really? When I threatened to decapitate him I meant in the nicest possible way"

Fabien raised his eyebrows "Wow Lizzy that's a bit brutal..."

James wrapped an arm around his sister protectively "I think under the circumstances that Lizzy was entitled to be a little stressed. And..." he glared towards the Slytherin table "For what it's worth I think you're better off without the slimy bastard!"

Charlotte's mouth formed a cherubic o "What!"

James released his seething sister and looked at her in horror "Err I didn't..."

Lizzy brushed of Gideon's restraining arm "Think, well there's a huge surprise!"

James held up his hands "Look Moony told me that you'd be like this and I know you aren't really mad at me, you're just taking out your frustration on me Lizzy. And that's o.k; you know I'm always here for you..."

Marlene sighed and managed to mutter "Petrificus Totalus" before any blood was spilt.

* * *

"But why didn't you tell me?!" Charlotte hissed under breath as Lizzy tried valiantly not to strangle her, having surrendered her wand to Edgar before the lesson began.

The news was causing such a stir that the Gryffindor's weren't really paying attention to the silver unicorns; though Marlene had let out a shriek when they had first seen them, much to Millie's amusement.

Professor Kettleburn snapped at Newt "Stay back boy! I told you that unicorns prefer girls... in fact this is why I want you to work in boy girl pairs, so that you both can study the animal."

Lizzy found Edgar glancing down at her with a small smile "If I promise to keep quiet can we work together?"

Lizzy rolled her eyes "Sorry am I being that bad?"

Edgar smirked "A little, though I really don't know why you didn't just tell us Lizzy?"

Lizzy stroked a unicorn half-heartedly "Well I didn't really know. I mean Sirius only said that his parents had banned me and Regulus...but I guess as he's been avoiding me that he...?"

Edgar looked very uncomfortable "Err I guess...Are you alright?"

Lizzy didn't answer immediately, watching Charlotte and Newt with a dull thudding in her chest.

She didn't see Edgar glance at Marlene and Fabien for help "I don't know, I just sort of feel all numb...you know what I mean?"

Edgar swallowed "It'll be o.k Lizzy..."

Lizzy nodded "I know...he probably just wants to keep us quiet now so he's biding his time"

Clearly in earshot Marlene and Fabien winced behind Lizzy's back.

* * *

"Lizzy stay calm but James is coming over with flowers" Millie said with a smirk.

Lizzy groaned "Why on earth...?"

Gideon grinned at Millie "Well he's brought the whole gang with him if that helps?"

"Why me?" Lizzy thearetically banged her head against the courtyard wall

Marlene raised her eyebrows "Did that help?"

Lizzy rubbed her head "No not really"

Edgar grinned "Did that hurt?"

Lizzy glared at him and crossed her arms "Yes maybe it did...what do you want James?"

"Prongs" Sirius growled "His nickname is Prongs"

Lizzy smirked "Funny, down our way his nickname is..."

James grinned "Aww not now Lizzy, I need you and your friends to give me an opinion on these" he held up the two flowers.

Gideon grimaced at his brother "Well I'm not exactly an expert on flowers mate"

Charlotte however was in her element "What do you want it to say?"

James looked flummoxed "What? No I just want a pretty flower..."

Charlotte rolled her eyes "Flowers have a language James; for example violets let the receiver know that she occupies your thoughts"

James looked at Lizzy for help "O.k...So what about this sunflower, what does that mean?"

Marlene shrugged "That you think she's sunny?"

James's smile fell as Charlotte shook her head "They signal adoration actually or say that you're splendid"

James nodded "That sounds o.k...What do you three think?"

Sirius laughed "Prongs mate she lost me at flowers have a language"

Peter nodded his agreement as Remus shrugged "In all honesty I think you should give it up"

James ignored him "Wish me luck then midgets"

"Break a leg" Lizzy muttered as he bounded off.

* * *

"So you and Regulus are over now right?" Millie asked suddenly breaking the comfortable silence.

Charlotte and Marlene exchanged a worried look but Lizzy just stiffened "I don't know...I mean of course not!"

Millie ignored the others motioning at her to shut up and pressed on "But he's blanking you. I mean I was there; he looked at you and turned away"

Lizzy gritted her teeth "He hasn't said anything though!"

Millie bit her lip "Lizzy I think you need to accept that it's over...really what's so special about him anyway?"

Lizzy blinked a few tears away furiously "Shut up Millie!"

"Look I'm sorry but you need to get this in proportion Lizzy!" Millie snapped before looking around guiltily and lowering her voice "The guys a Slytherin...a really dark Slytherin. What did you think would happen Lizzy? That you'd have a big white wedding and lots of Ravenclaw children?"

Lizzy was crying properly now, much to the interest of Rita Skeeter "Potter, what's going on?"

"Buzz off Skeeter" growled Fabien as he glared at Millie.

Marietta Clearwater also came over "Oh so it's true that her and Black have broken up?"

Charlotte pulled out her wand "I'm warning you two..."

Newt and William came over as well "What's going on?" "Lizzy are you alright?"

Lizzy broke free of the cluster of blurred faces and fled the greenhouse.

* * *

"Stare why don't you?" Lizzy muttered angrily as she walked over to the Gryffindor table.

The bell had only just gone and hardly anyone she knew was there yet.

Though she caught sight of some Ravenclaws in her year, meaning the Slytherin's were sitting behind her.

To avoid looking anywhere near the Slytherin table she watched the teachers table.

As her eyes met Professor McGonagall's her stomach plummeted; that essay!

She could only remember doing half of it, if that!

"Well I've been kept behind before but I can't remember being let out early" James's voice sounded up the table.

Lizzy glanced at him and his friends "Ha ha, not sitting with Lily?"

James went scarlet as Sirius snorted into his pumpkin juice; Remus shook his head with a smile "It was more of a fireflower by the times she'd finished with it"

Lizzy rolled her eyes "Remind me why you like this girl again?"

Sirius clamped a hand over James's mouth "How long have you got?"

James glared at the offending hand and bit down hard, causing Sirius to reel backwards. This knocked Peter flying off the bench, his lunch landing squarely in Remus's face.

Lizzy, and most of the hall, burst out laughing as Sirius and James started play fighting on the floor and Remus wiped mashed potatoes out of his eyes.

Professor McGonagall sighed "Why is always you four?!"

Sirius got up, still pinning James to the floor with his foot "Well Professor McGonagall you see..."

Professor McGonagall rolled her eyes "On second thoughts Mr Black you and your friends can just report to my office for a detention tomorrow night, as usual..."

"What!?" James managed to get Sirius of him "I've got Quidditch practice!"

Remus pulled out his wand and pointed it at himself "Scourify. You know it's a shame, we nearly broke our record then"

Lizzy laughed "What's that, a week?"

Remus blushed "Well collectively its five days actually"

* * *

"Do you reckon we'll be doing our detentions with the marauders?" Fabien asked as they all streamed down towards the Great Hall for dinner.

Marlene raised her eyebrows "The Who?"

Edgar looked up suddenly "You like the Who too?"

Charlotte pulled a face "What on earth are you all on about?"

Lizzy was staring out of the window "The Who is a muggle band Lottie, and Fabien Marlene wants to know who you're talking about"

Gideon grinned "Oh come on Marley everyone calls James's gang the Marauders now"

Lizzy pulled a face "Oh that sounds even more stupid than their" she made air quotation marks "nicknames"

"Harsh" Fabien said as they rounded onto a staircase "Anyway back to our detentions"

Charlotte crossed her arms "Detentions you all thoroughly deserve, you couldn't do one essay over the entire Christmas holidays"

Lizzy rolled her eyes "That works both ways, I take it you didn't have anything better to do?"

Charlotte was stopped from retorting by a second year Hufflepuff coughing to attract their attention "Umm excuse me but is one of you Lizzy Potter?"

Lizzy nodded "That's me, what's up?"

The girl bit her lip "This Slytherin told me to give you this" she held up a roll of parchment tied with a green ribbon.

"Bloody coward" Lizzy muttered under her breath.

"What did the Slytherin look like?" Marlene asked quickly.

The small girl looked very flustered "I don't know...blonde and pretty...with a very straight nose"

Lizzy smiled coldly "Narcissa Black; he really is a little coward"

She turned to the girl "Thank you"

The girl scurried away as Lizzy looked at the expensive roll of parchment "Should I read it?"

"You have to!" Charlotte snapped "What if..."

"What if's that's very helpful Lottie" muttered Mille "Read it but don't expect anything that way..."

Gideon bit his lip "You aren't ever disappointed"

Lizzy smirked "I had no idea you were so pessimistic Millie?"

Millie didn't laugh "He's a Slytherin Lizzy..."

Marlene took the roll of parchment "Lizzy if you want I'll read it?"

Lizzy shrugged "If you like Marley...well go on"

Marlene winced as she began "To Miss Elizabeth Potter..."

Fabien snorted "Hey Marley you should try and do her stupid accent"

Charlotte kicked him and beckoned for Marlene to continue "Over the festive season it became apparent to my family..."

"Festive season!" spluttered Millie "But then I suppose Christmas sounds too muggle"

Marlene glared at her "It became apparent that the Potters are unacceptable to civilised society and for this reason my cousin has been told he is no longer to associate with you."

Charlotte had gone very pink "Unacceptable to civilised society! For not beating the shit out of family members?"

Even Lizzy looked up at that remark, Edgar regaining his speech first "Did you just swear Lottie?"

Charlotte blushed "Oh shut up, carry on Marley..."

"This may come as somewhat of a shock and so I thought it better to let you know before you...the absolute cow!" Marlene said, throwing the thing to the floor.

Lizzy laughed hollowly "Incendio." She turned to Fabien as the roll of parchment burst into flames "Where do you reckon James will be now?"

Fabien raised his eyebrows "At dinner...why? You've got the Slytherin look in your eye. I don't like the Slytherin look"

Lizzy smiled innocently "I just want to borrow Yoda...and a few dungbombs...and maybe some swamp slime"


	11. Fairytales

"Pass the tomato sauce Marlene" Fabien asked his mouth full of fried egg.

Charlotte raised her eyebrows "What's the magic word?"

Fabien rolled his eyes "Pretty please with sugar on top?"

Marlene grinned and handed him the sauce "There you go"

Gideon glanced over to the other side of the hall "Look who it is...shame they aren't all covered in slime"

Fabien smirked "We could ask James to do it again"

There was a peaceful quiet as they all ate until Charlotte frowned "But Lizzy that note was from Narcissa, not from Regulus!"

Millie glanced at Lizzy nervously "Drop it Charlotte"

Lizzy shook her head "Sirius was right; Regulus was always going to choose his parents over me. It really bothers him how they treat Sirius..."

Charlotte cut over her "But that just proves that he doesn't agree with their ideas!"

"Charlotte McMillan drop it now!" snapped Lizzy

There was an awkward silence as the two girls stared at each other.

Charlotte broke first "Fine, but I really think you should talk to him Lizzy"

"What's there to say?" Lizzy said coolly "I've sent back all the presents he sent me"

Charlotte visibly winced "Lizzy...have you ever heard of the expression cutting of your nose to spite your face?"

Lizzy shook her head "Charlotte please leave it..."

"Its Charms first isn't it?" Fabien said, forcibly breaking up the conversation.

* * *

"Thank Merlin that Flitwick didn't give us any homework" Fabien said as they relaxed outside the greenhouses.

"But none of you did the essay" Charlotte said in a pained way "Marley and Ed didn't even do it"

Lizzy smiled "Are you implying that you did not expect the rest of us do the essay?"

Charlotte sighed "I was resigned that you four would ask to copy my homework"

Millie smirked "Why would we? You'd say no anyway"

Charlotte pulled a face "Well I don't want to spend all evening on my own"

Fabien shrugged "I doubt our detentions will take all evening, we're only writing lines after all"

Edgar groaned "You have to be...I'm in the grounds with Kettleburn"

Marlene nodded "Me too, so they've split us all up"

Millie groaned "Please tell me that somebody else is polishing trophies?"

An amused silence followed that, causing Millie to kick the wall "That's not fair!"

"Life isn't fair" Gideon said automatically, before shrinking from the glare she gave him.

Lizzy grinned "Well I'm in the grounds with Marley and Ed, cous` I'm assuming that you're writing lines with Fabien?"

Gideon nodded, watching Millie nervously who was still sulking.

"Don't we go around the grounds in pairs?" Ed asked, glancing at Marlene.

Lizzy shrugged "Do you two want to go together if we are?"

Marlene nodded gratefully "If that's alright?"

Edgar pulled a face "But shouldn't I be the..."

Lizzy scowled him down before he could finish "Trust me Ed I don't mind"

Charlotte looked confused "What did he mean?"

Edgar blushed "Never mind"

Fabien laughed "Aww he wanted to be the knight in shining armour to our two damsels"

Edgar hit him as Millie burst out laughing "Lizzy's more of a dragon than a damsel!"

Lizzy stuck her tongue out "Very funny, you ended up with the jester!"

Gideon looked outraged "I could be a hero...Just one with a sense of humour."

Charlotte rolled her eyes "So who am I then?"

Marlene grinned "You'd have to be Sleeping Beauty..."

Charlotte smiled "I will choose to take that as a compliment"

Millie looked thoughtful "Yeah she really would make a good Disney princess, what about me?"

Marlene smiled "Alice in Wonderland or Tinkerbell? Lizzy is easiest..." She glanced at Lizzy cautiously before breaking off "What about the boys?"

Lizzy crossed her arms "Hang on, which one am I Marley?"

Marlene shook her head "Never mind...it's not like you know the stories anyway"

Lizzy raised her eyebrows "Then what's the big deal about telling me then?"

Edgar cut in "Why's it such a big deal for you to know?"

"Because...oh whatever" Lizzy snapped "There's the bell"

* * *

"The food here is so good" Millie said contentedly "I always miss it when I'm at home"

Gideon smirked and looked at her "Really?"

She prodded him playfully "Hey not everyone's Mum is an amazing cook!"

Gideon snorted "The food here is better by miles"

Millie crossed her arms "No it isn't"

"It is"

"It isn't"

"It is"

"It isn't"

"It is!"

"It isn't!" Millie insisted, clamping her hand over Gideon's mouth to end the argument.

Edgar and Lizzy caught each other's eyes before bursting out laughing.

Fabien grinned "One word bro` henpecked!"

Gideon thumped his brother as Millie scowled at hers "Shut up Ed!"

Marlene was giggling hopelessly behind her hand "You two...are just so funny!"

Charlotte rolled her eyes "Anyway moving away from Beatrice and Benedict..." She saw Millie's question forming immediately "Shakespeare characters, look Millie it's a compliment!"

"O.k, o.k calm down" Millie said quickly "What is it after lunch?"

Lizzy stared at the table "I've got Ancient Runes...So have you lot done your Divination homework?"

Fabien ignored her attempt to bypass the subject "You can throw a sickie if you want?"

Lizzy rolled her eyes "What good would that do? Am I supposed to skip Transfiguration and Potions as well?" She shook her head "Besides I'm not that bothered any way, I'll just sit with William Abbot or someone else. I mean it's not like I even want to sit with him so why is it a problem that he doesn't want to sit next to me?"

Fabien sighed "Lizzy you're freaking out..."

Lizzy scowled at her cousin "I am not freaking out...I'm trying to stop you freaking out!"

Charlotte coughed, breaking up the brewing argument "I'm sure it will be fine..."

* * *

"So this is Ancient Runes?" Edgar asked politely as he and Lizzy reached her classroom.

She raised her eyebrows as he leaned against the wall "Yeah; I believe that Arithmancy was three corridors back"

Edgar smiled "Your cousins told me to make sure you were o.k"

Lizzy laughed "What is it with my family? James won't even let me go into Hogsmeade without three bodyguards!"

Edgar stared at a rather ugly portrait of a girl "I think that had more to do with your choice of company"

Lizzy blushed and turned away "Yes well..."

Edgar realised he'd made her uncomfortable "Sorry, do you want me to go?"

Lizzy smirked "Eager to see Hestia?"

He rolled his eyes "Not you too!"

"Much as I hate to interrupt you Miss Potter..." Professor Winters said sarcastically from the classroom door.

Lizzy smiled and turned towards the door "See you later Ed"

She quickly scanned the room; Marius Crabbe was in her seat, leaving an empty spot next to Crouch.

She saw Karen Yale sitting on her own as usual and headed over to sit with her.

Lizzy flashed a smile "Hey, mind if I sit here?"

Karen stared at the desk "Free country isn't it?"

Lizzy was perturbed by the other girl's hostile manner but sat down anyway "Hey I'm..."

She stared towards the front "Elizabeth Potter I know; after all I have been in your lessons for years"

Lizzy felt a bit guilty at that "Err... call me Lizzy"

Karen raised her eyebrows "But you're only sitting with me because you've had a fight with your boyfriend"

Lizzy resisted the urge to slap the stupid loner "Ex-boyfriend actually"

Karen did not reply and the lesson dragged on in a silence Lizzy wasn't used to.

* * *

"Hey Ed what do you and Millie want to do for your birthdays this year?" Marlene asked as they waited in the Great Hall for Professor Kettleburn.

Edgar shrugged "Presents, cake, that sort of stuff?"

Lizzy groaned "Honestly you people who have Birthdays at school are so unimaginative!"

Marlene smirked "Please tell me you wouldn't want a massive tower party like Sirius had last year?"

Lizzy rolled her eyes "Of course, that's the point of parties!"

Ed grimaced "Oh I'm having images of you able to drink"

Lizzy laughed "Well you would wanna get me drunk..."

Edgar blushed scarlet as Marlene snorted "Lizzy!"

"Don't flatter yourself Potter" a skinny seventh year Slytherin girl catcalled.

"Rather snog her than you Hills" a boy shouted from somewhere in a large crowd of sixth years.

The girl went pink "Well you are a bit of a paedophile Davies!"

"That's enough!" Professor Kettleburn shouted, dispensing the growing crowd with a click of his fingers.

"Whoops" muttered Lizzy "How'd I do that?"

"Same way James does" Marlene said with a smile "You're like marmalade"

"What is marmalade?" Lizzy asked as Professor Kettleburn called them over.

"Never mind" muttered Marlene as she glanced up at Professor Kettleburn.

"Right you lot, what you're doing tonight is doing a favour for Professor Slughorn" he held up a strange looking flower "This is a Fiuloy flower and you use them in potions and Professor Slughorn has run out. So divide into pairs and scour the grounds for them if any pair sneaks inside before nine o'clock they'll both be feeding the threstrals for a week, understood?"

Lizzy waved half-heartedly at Edgar and Marley "See you later"

She felt a tap on her shoulder "Lizzy?"

She spun round to see a much relived Remus Lupin "Are you searching for flowers too?"

Remus nodded "I think they wanted to split us up, Sirius is polishing trophies"

Lizzy grinned "Millie will be pleased, shall we go together?"

Remus eyed a bunch of Fourth year Slytherin boys "I don't think James would forgive me if I didn't"

* * *

"And it's like Karen really hates me even though I never even spoken to her" Lizzy moaned as they both trekked up a small hill.

Remus seemed miles away staring up at the sky "There's almost a full moon tonight"

Lizzy realised she'd been talking solidly for about an hour and blushed "The stars look nice though..."

Remus nodded absent-mindedly "Where are we going?"

Lizzy carried on "Who cares? It's so dark I can't see..."

A branch came out of the darkness and knocked the wind out of her as Remus swore uncharacteristically "The Whomping Willow! Lizzy are you o.k?"

Lizzy managed to sit up on the cold grass "Yeah, I hate that bloody tree"

Remus moved edgily towards her "Sorry I didn't spot it"

Lizzy smiled "Neither did I...speaking of which...What direction is it in?"

Remus groaned "What are the odds that we'll walk right into it?"

Lizzy grimaced "That we'll know we walked into it pretty quick?"

"Err...Lizzy do you have a watch?" Remus asked, causing a sinking feeling in Lizzys stomach.

"No why would I?" Lizzy said quietly, automatically stepping closer to him.

Remus noticed her discomfort "What's wrong?"

Lizzy glared at where she thought his face must be "Why would you think something's wrong?"

"You're shivering" he noted bluntly.

"It's cold" Lizzy snapped "It's cold, people shiver in the cold"

"O.k, o.k" he said quickly "Oh we're so stupid...lumos"

The pale beam of light illuminated Lizzy's blush "Yeah that was pretty obvious. Lumos"

Remus smiled "I didn't think of it either, come on I'm cold too"

Lizzy smiled "Tut tut Mr Lupin you're a prefect, you should be setting a good example to the younger students"

He smirked "Like you do?"

Lizzy smiled "McGonagall got them out eventually"

* * *

"But what's wrong with you?" Lizzy asked anxiously as Remus grimaced in pain.

He brushed her off "It's just my arm, you should probably get back to the common room"

Lizzy ignored him "But you banged it, you just banged it and it snapped. Why is your bone so brittle? Like you've been taking Skellegrow and it hasn't had time..."

Remus suddenly snapped and pushed her away "Just leave it!"

Lizzy stepped back in shock "Sorry..."

He looked very guilty "Lizzy I didn't..."

Lizzy tried to smile "Its o.k"

"Tell James that I'm early" he said, before turning and briskly walking away before she could ask any more questions.

Lizzy turned towards a portrait "Fudge sauce"

The shepherdess giggled "Nope"

Lizzy glared at the smug girl "Oh for...that's the password"

"It's changed" she grinned a slightly buck-toothed smile.

Lizzy groaned "Fine, then what's the new clue?"

"Clue? You should ask that Sirius Black, he's the one who asked me to change it" She simpered.

Lizzy turned away "I'll go do that then!"

She set of down the dark corridor muttering on about stupid Sirius.

"What were you doing with Lupin?" a sudden voice asked from the shadows.

Lizzy jumped, wheeling round towards the voice "Lumos"

Regulus stepped forward; the pale light illuminating bags under his eyes, making him look like a hungry vampire.

Lizzy stepped back "What do you want?!"

He moved towards her "I...please don't look... I never wanted to...they made me!"

Lizzy felt a lump in her throat but furiously kept her tone even "And what does that mean? You sound like a spoilt child" She adopted a whiny voice "But they made me!"

He looked like she'd hit him "Elle...I'm sorry."

She looked at the floor "For what? That we're over or that I blame you?"

"Are we over?" he sounded bolder and stepped forward so they were face to face.

Lizzy still wasn't looking at him "The quaffle is in your hands"

Regulus buried his face in her hair "Why do you have to be related to them? My father hated yours at school; my mother considers yours a blood traitor."

Lizzy moved her head so her eyes met his "Blood traitor, and I'm proud of it. How can you pretend that Andro..."

He clamped his hand over her mouth "No you mustn't mention her"

Lizzy moved his and clasped it in her own "Regulus, Andromeda Black is your cousin and I will not let you pretend that she doesn't exist."

He shook his head furiously "She's a blood traitor, cavorting with that Mud blood!"

Lizzy grimaced "Regulus, why do you always parrot their words? You can't believe them, not when you willing consort with a blood traitor"

"You don't understand" Regulus insisted his expression was almost mad "I know that you haven't been brought up properly but I can teach you, teach you to be a proper witch. We can be happy if only you will listen to me and learn. Your blood is undeniably pure so my parents can't complain, we can be together forever."

Lizzy felt a tear trickle down her cheek "Regulus...I can't."

His face fell "Why not?"

"Would you abandon your family, your beliefs, everything you are?" She grasped his shoulders "Why don't you escape that madhouse, like Andromeda and Sirius?!"

He scowled at her and growled "Like Sirius! I am not Sirius. I have morals, a sense of loyalty..."

"Loyalty to them but not to yourself!" Lizzy shouted "Why don't you make your own decisions? If I mean that much to you then why didn't you write to me?"

"Why did you stamp on my heart last night?!" He shouted back "Treating me no different than you would a rude Ravenclaw!"

She pushed him away "Because I was angry! I have emotions, a bloody heart!"

Regulus laughed disbelievingly "And I don't?!"

The anger drained out of her and she shook her head sadly "Sometimes I wonder..."

He walked away leaving Lizzy standing in the corridor with his words swirling around her head.

* * *

_Cyber cookies to whoever guesses which Princess Lizzy is ;)_


	12. Hurt

_Hello everyone, sorry that its been a while I had a really nasty Italian exam coming up (which I epicaly failed)_

_Anyway please enjoy the chapter and please tell me what you think :) or :(_

* * *

"And how exactly was I supposed to find time to do a three foot essay on goblin wars?" Millie ranted as the girls started miserably getting ready.

Charlotte rolled her eyes "Well if you hadn't spent all of last Sunday messing around at the Quidditch pitch you might have stood a chance"

Millie pulled a face "Oh come on Charlotte, Gryffindor versus Ravenclaw is only three weeks away Gideon needs to practice"

Lizzy smirked "But he doesn't need you to hold his hand all the way down to the pitch Millie"

Millie scowled at Lizzy "Like you can talk after what you were like with that snake!"

Lizzys insides squirmed but she managed to smile "At least Black doesn't have freckles as his main feature"

Millie stuck her tongue out "I happen to think his freckles are cute"

Lizzy pretended to clutch her heart in shock "Quick, call the daily Prophet! Millie just used the word cute without a scornful tone!"

Millie saluted her with two fingers "Go to hell Potter"

Charlotte glanced at Marlene "Marley are you feeling alright?"

Marlene had massive bags under her eyes but nodded "Course, why wouldn't I be?"

"You just looked a bit miserable" Charlotte smiled "Come on you lot, we won't get any breakfast"

Lizzy grinned "She's probably tired; Millie's snoring could deafen the entire tower"

* * *

"Do you think that Dumbledore will throw a Valentines Dance again?" Edgar asked as they ate breakfast.

Fabien snorted "After last year?!"

Lizzy shook her head "Last year was an unprecedented disaster, McGonagall won't let him!"

Gideon laughed "Does anyone else reckon they are an item?"

Edgar smirked "Old Dumbly is certainly henpecked if they are"

Charlotte rolled her eyes "Anyway...I really hope there is a dance"

Lizzy smiled "Remember last year when you two had a fight?"

Fabien laughed "That was so stupid"

"What's that bruise on your arm?" Edgar asked sharply as Marlene moved to reach the pumpkin juice.

She blushed and pulled it back "Nothing"

Millie grabbed her arm and looked at the purple blotch "When'd you get that?"

Marlene glanced at the table "I just banged into something"

Lizzy winced "It must have been pretty hard, when?"

"I don't know" Marlene mumbled "What lesson is first?"

Lizzy smiled "You really aren't yourself today, its Thursday so Defence against the Dark Arts first I think"

Charlotte nodded with a giggle "I think Professor Fritten is bringing a Hinkypunk in"

Millie and Lizzy exchanged a glance and Lizzy smirked "Well maybe this time you could always look at the Hinkypunk..."

"Unlike the Kappa" continued Millie with a grin "Where you spent the whole lesson staring at Professor Fritten"

Gideon grinned and started singing "Oh how Lottie is smitten with dear Professor Fritten"

Charlotte glared at him "Don't start that again!"

* * *

"Right third years these are Hinkypunks" Professor Fritten said excitedly "Notice how they appear to be made off smoke. Can anyone tell me why they are carrying a light?"

Charlotte thrust her hand into the air "To lure unsuspecting travellers into bogs at night, Sir"

Professor Fritten beamed at her "That's right Charlotte, five points to Gryffindor"

"Subtle McMillan" muttered Crouch from next to Gideon.

Charlotte turned bright red and Fabien scowled at Crouch "Shut your mouth"

Joseph Clint smirked "Touchy touchy"

Professor Fritten didn't notice the argument "Now I have three Hinkypunks so you can divide into groups of five"

"Stuff that" muttered Lizzy "We'll work as a seven, come on"

As the Gryffindor's crowded around one of the tanks Professor Fritten shook his head "No children, I told you to work in fives"

"Well they are Gryffindor's, they probably can't count" Astoria Nott said snidely.

Millie smirked "Whatever Medusa" causing Astoria to tug at her unruly curls.

Regulus cleared his throat "Guys its quite simple, three of us work with two of them"

He didn't look at Lizzy and she ignored him "Professor Fritten why can't we work in sevens? Seven heads are better than five after all"

Millie nodded "Yeah Sir, we'll be good honest"

Professor Fritten shook his head "Get on with it or I'll mix you all up"

Lizzy pulled a face "But Sir..."

Professor Fritten sighed "Miss Potter and Mr Bones you will work with Mr Crabbe, Miss Yates and Mr Crouch, understood?"

Edgar pulled a face at Lizzy who held her hands up "On your head be it Sir, I take no responsibility for my actions."

* * *

"That could have been worse" Charlotte said fairly as they walked outside into the courtyard.

"Only if Yates had been swapped for Clint" Edgar muttered

"Or Black" Millie said with a glance at Lizzy "That could have got nasty"

Lizzy rolled her eyes "I doubt it, I'm so over that"

Charlotte smiled patronisingly "But is he?"

Lizzy snorted "Well it looked it when I saw him snuggling up to Druella Yaxley last week"

Charlotte dismissed this instantly "Rebound relationship"

Fabien coughed "Anyway..."

Millie "How do you reckon the Cannons will do next week?"

Lizzy threw herself into the conversation, much to Charlotte's annoyance "Well isn't their seeker injured?"

"Yeah" Gideon clarified "So they're pulling in their reserve seeker, who isn't supposed to be great"

"What's his name? Dates?" Millie asked "He's only just left school hasn't he?"

Lizzy nodded "Sammy Dates, he left just Hogwarts last year"

Charlotte perked up "Oh yeah, he was that Ravenclaw boy with the dark brown eyes"

Millie rolled her eyes "Trust you to remember that"

Lizzy smiled "Well he was blonde..."

Charlotte raised her eyebrows "Just because you prefer boys with dark hair"

Lizzy grinned "Of course I do; dark mysterious stranger and all that"

"Wonder what that says about you as a person" wondered Charlotte "Marlene?"

She jumped and looked around "Huh?"

Lizzy smiled weakly "Are you sure that there is nothing wrong Marley?"

Marlene crossed her arms and muttered "Like you'd care"

Lizzy was taken aback at the sudden hostility "Pardon?!"

Marlene squared up to Lizzy "You think you're so cool and oh so kind for being nice to all the losers. Well you're just a bitch!"

Gideon held his cousin back as Fabien stepped forward angrily "What the hell Marley?!"

Marlene looked around at all of them before bursting in tears and running off.

"What the hell?" said Charlotte weakly "What the hell just happened?"

Millie glanced at Lizzy "Did you say something?"

Lizzy snapped her mouth shut and shook her head "Not that I know of"

The bell rang abruptly, making Charlotte jump "Maybe she's waiting in Herbolgy to apologise?"

* * *

"Where is she?" Millie muttered as Professor Heatherwood fussed over the hole in Edgar's protective gloves.

Charlotte glanced around "She's not in here, I wish I knew what was wrong with her"

Lizzy scowled and savagely stabbed at the Belladonna she was supposed to be pruning "Good luck with that Lottie"

"Don't be like that!" snapped Millie "She's obviously upset about something!"

"She didn't call you a bitch" muttered Lizzy sullenly with a pout.

Charlotte took a deep breath "Lizzy come on, this is Marlene we're talking about. There must be a reason for..."

Lizzy ignored her and glared at a Venomous tentacula in the corner of the greenhouse "She's spent every holiday at my bloody house. She has her own room!"

"Lizzy, stop it" Gideon said walking over and calmly placing a hand on his cousins shoulder.

She turned on him "But I haven't done anything!"

"Well then make sure you don't do something you'll regret" Edgar said quietly.

Lizzy could feel a small lump in her throat "How exactly am I the bad guy?!"

"You're not! I just don't think we should put Marley down as evil yet" Charlotte said firmly.

"We need to find out what's wrong with her first" Edgar said solemnly.

Millie found this remark unhelpful "Nothing gets past you does it bro'?"

"We'll try to find her at lunch then" Lizzy said; she turned, going to the front to pick up some more dragon dung.

* * *

"And whys my baby sister sitting on her own?" James asked loudly, his voice clearly audible up and down the Gryffindor table.

This broke Lizzys train of thought and she managed a small smile "Long story"

Sirius made a big deal of sitting next to her "Well we have precisely three minute, twelve seconds until we have to run for our lives. Knock yourself out"

Lizzy raised her eyebrows as the other Marauders sat down "Do I want to know?"

James grinned impishly "Probably not, but I do so spill sister"

Lizzy shook her head "No I think not, I confide in you as a very last resort"

James pouted but Sirius grinned "Who's above Prongsie?"

Lizzy raised her eyebrows "Who the hells Prongsie?"

Sirius's eyes narrowed and he leaned in so they were nose to nose "You know who it is"

Lizzy took a bite of her bread and chewed languidly "No I don't, do tell me **Sirius**"

A bunch of girlish giggling interrupted them, Rita Skeeter's gang of girls were looking at Sirius apart from Eloise Long who was glaring at Lizzy jealously.

James looked between them and snorted in an irritated way "Did you want something girls?"

Rita looked him up and down with a smile "Maybe we did, maybe we didn't?"

Lizzy rolled her eyes "Oh get on with it"

Marietta Clearwater crossed her arms "Just thought you might want to know that your friend Marlene is crying her eyes out in the... buzz buzz buzz buzz buzz"

The Hufflepuff girls clutched their throats, unable to make any noise other than buzzing in their throats.

Sirius winked at Lizzy as the Hufflepuff table exploded with buzzing "Got to go"

Lizzy shook her head at James "Why buzzing?"

"Black and yellow bumblebees" James explained with a laugh as he grabbed his bag.

* * *

"Did you find her?" Lizzy muttered as she slid down next to Edgar on the classroom bench.

Millie leaned across her brother to answer "No such luck, I'm assuming that she didn't come to lunch?"

Edgar spoke as Lizzy shook her head "Well Charlotte and the twins aren't back yet"

Professor Binns cleared his throat "Last lesson I asked you to complete a three foot essay on the Goblin war of the thirteen hundreds, kindly bring yours up when I call your name"

Millie swore under her breath as her brother produced a roll of parchment "You said you hadn't done it!"

Lizzy smirked "No he said that you couldn't copy his work"

"That means you haven't done it" Millie muttered as she went to give her excuse to Binns.

As Lizzy was rummaging through her bag Fabien, Gideon and Charlotte came crashing through the door onto her desk giving her quite a shock "Merlin!"

They sat down quickly, Fabien muttering an apology for being late and Charlotte blushing under the curious stares.

As soon as the Ravenclaws had resumed writing there notes Edgar leaned across Lizzy "Did you lot find anything?"

Charlotte thrust several pieces of parchment across the table "Look at this!"

Edgar flitted through the papers as Millie and Lizzy read over his shoulders.

They were notes that had been thrown at Marlene over the last two months which she must have hidden; snide bullying notes.

Lizzy picked one out in particular and read it out loud "How does it feel to be the Potters mud blood charity project?"

Charlotte took it away from Lizzy before she could rip it up "There are loads of them in our dormitory...how long do you think it's been going on?"

"I wonder" said Millie sarcastically "Since you dumped Black obviously!"

Lizzy felt her stomach drop but she glared at Millie defiantly "No, he won't be involved!"

Gideon bit his lip "Lizzy at the very least he knew about it..."

Lizzy whipped around "How would you know?! This is Crouch!"

"Snakes all have scales" muttered Millie "Oh come on Lizzy, you dumped the guy, and you know he wasn't a saint anyway..."

Charlotte raised her eyebrows and cut Lizzy of before she could retaliate "Well it doesn't really matter who it is does it?!"

Edgar nodded "What matters is that we find Marlene and get her to report this"

Lizzy nodded "Your right, but how are we going to find her?"

"James can always find everyone" Fabien suggested helpfully "We could ask him"

Lizzy nodded "I'll ask him as soon as this lesson ends"

Millie looked at the desk "It's really weird how James can always find everyone, do you know how he does it?"

Lizzy shrugged "I'll find out one day when I've got nothing better to do"

* * *

"Are the boys in position?" Millie asked prompting confused looks and eye rolling from her friends.

Lizzy was pacing outside the tapestry of Lady Minirirella the Cruel "How exactly do you want me to just know?"

Charlotte cut in before they could start arguing "Leave it!"

Lizzy shrugged "Come on, its not going to get any easier the longer we wait"

Millie nodded and poked the tapestries stitching ruthlessly until it opened "Thank you"

"Marley?" Charlotte asked quietly as she poked her head into the passageway.

There was a tense silence where nobody breathed until Millie lost patience and walked straight into the dark corridor "Marlene McKinnon get out here!"

There was small sob and Marlene spoke "Go away"

Lizzy bit her lip "Marley please come out...we need to talk to you"

When there was no reply Charlotte sighed "Lumos"

The beam of light illuminated Marlene who was huddled in a corner, her eyes red and tearstained.

Lizzy groaned at the sight of her friend so upset "Oh Marley"

Millie pulled the tapestry shut behind them "Why didn't you tell us Marls?"

Marlene's eyes widened "Tell you what?"

Lizzy raised her eyebrows and handed Marlene one of the more charming notes which commented on her weight and height "About this, how long has this been going on?"

"I...a few months" Marlene admitted, not able to meet there eyes "I just tried to ignore it but then they started attacking me in the corridors..."

Charlottes gasped "A few months? Why on earth didn't you tell us? We would have stopped it"

Millie nodded "Yeah we would have beaten the shit out of them"

Lizzy gritted her teeth "Who said we won't still?"

Marlene's head snapped up "No, you mustn't do that"

Charlotte narrowed her eyes "But you are going to Dumbledore, aren't you?"

Marlene looked away "I can't, they'll..."

Lizzy shook her head disbelievingly "They'll what?! Who is they anyway?"

"I'm not telling you" Marlene said quietly prompting the others to look at each other in disbelief.

"Well you're telling Dumbledore" Millie said finally "Come on, we're going now"

Marlene scrambled to her feet "No! It's my word against there's, he'll never believe me"

"Yes he will" Lizzy said determinately "Now come on"

Marlene shook her head "I'll go but...Lizzy can't come"

Lizzy turned on her "What?! Marlene, why the hell can't I come with you?"

Marlene looked at Charlotte for help "You wouldn't want too Lizzy"

Lizzys stomach plummeted and she started shaking "Marlene who has been bullying you!?"

Marlene swallowed slowly "I'm sorry Lizzy...I didn't want you to find out"

But Lizzy was already halfway down the corridor, her wand drawn and her eyes blazing.

* * *

"Hey Potter have you seen my sister?" David McMillan asked Lizzy as she stormed down the staircase.

She didn't turn around "Dumbledore's office, she's busy"

David looked offended but returned to his friends without comment.

Lizzy stopped to get her bearings; she was standing outside the Library.

A voice wafted outside "Hey Regulus have you written your conclusion yet?"

Lizzy tightened her grip on her wand and burst into the Library, the sunset catching the tears in her eyes "Black!"

Regulus was sitting with a few of his friends but he stood up as soon as he saw Lizzy "Elizabeth what's wrong?"

She stepped towards him "You bloody pathetic coward! You didn't have the guts to face me so you took it out on one of my best friends!"

He went pale as he realised what she meant "Oh my...you don't understand"

She choked with hysterical laughter "Don't understand?! What don't I understand?! Maybe you weren't picking on Marlene because she was my friend then?! Was it because she's Muggleborn?! That's totally o.k then! I HATE YOU REGULUS BLACK!"

She had tears running down her cheeks and stopped to catch her breath though the sobbing.

He moved quickly; wrapping his arms around her shoulders and holding her close "Well I love you Elizabeth Potter..."

She tried to push him away but he clung on tighter, pressing her face against his chest as though he was comforting her again...

"IMPEDIMENTA" Lizzy yelled, desperately trying to get away.

Time seemed to stand still and she saw the hurt in his eyes before he was flung across the Library and sent crashing through the third storey window.

Lizzy gasped involuntarily as she heard a dull thump.

Girls started screaming, Boys were swearing and Madam Pince ran out to find another Professor.

Lizzy felt someone grab her arm and Crouch spun her around "You physco bitch!"

Lizzy reacted instinctively, swinging her other arm around so that her fist connected with the Slytherin's nose.

As Crouch fell to the floor Lizzy ran out of the Library, sprinting up a secret passageway away from the chaos.

* * *

"Hey Lizzy" Sirius said with a smile before he saw her face "What's wrong?"

Lizzy ignored him and threw herself at James and burst into tears "I'm going to be expelled!"

Remus, who had just been getting ready for bed, turned bright red and dived for the cover of his four poster bed.

James looked round at his two remaining friends for advice while patting his sister's hair awkwardly as she sobbed on his bed.

Sirius perched on the end of the bed and attempted a joke "So who'd you kill?"

This made Lizzy start howling and James kick Sirius as hard as he could causing him to topple of the bed "Very helpful"

Peter hovered nearby "Lizzy what's wrong?"

James patted his sisters back "She thinks she's going to be expelled"

Lizzy raised her head from James's sodden pillow "I am going to be expelled!"

Sirius knelt by the bed "What on earth for?"

Lizzys only response was burst into tears again and James pulled her into a hug, giving Sirius a look which clearly meant just shut up already you prat.

Remus emerged fully dressed but still red faced "Hello Lizzy, why do you think you're going to be expelled"

Lizzy took a deep breath "I didn't mean to...I just...I didn't want to..."

She broke down again as the older boys exchanged disbelieving glances.

Suddenly Fabien came bursting through the door "James have you seen...Oh"

He ran over to Lizzy "What happened? We saw them taking Crouch to the Hospital wing!"

Lizzy sniffed dejectedly "I think I broke his nose"

Sirius burst out laughing "Dumbledore won't expel you for breaking his nose you stupid idiot"

Lizzy glared at him "It's not that...I hexed..."

James shook his head and hugged his sister tightly "Lizzy as long as you didn't use a really dark curse there is no way Dumbledore will expel you"

Lizzy pushed him away and dived back towards the pillow "I pushed Regulus Black out of a third storey window!"

Fabien's mouth widened "Deliberately?"

Lizzy kicked him "Of course not! I just shouted impedimenta and he was standing near a window. Oh I am going to be in so much trouble!"

Fabien shook his head as she started crying "What are you talking about? The stupid prat had it coming?!"

Sirius glared at him "That's my brother you're talking about..."

"And he's the one who has been beating Marlene up" shouted Fabien angrily in Sirius's face.

James jumped up "He fucking did what?! I'll kill him myself!"

Lizzy bit her lip "James..."

James ignored her and Sirius looked livid "The slimy little...I can't believe...he's just as bad as the rest of them!"

Remus sat down on the bed "Sirius I think you're jumping to conclusions a little..."

"Shut up Remus...you don't understand" growled Sirius.

Fabien looked at Lizzy and saw how pale she'd got "Come on cous' we should go and see Marlene"

Lizzy let herself be dragged out of the room, her head spinning with "I love you Elizabeth Potter"


	13. Apology

_Hi everyone, I know I haven't updated for ages but I was trying to rewrite almost the entire shadows series because I thought it was dreadful. But then I realised that I'd be better off finishing at least another year because it wasn't fair to leave you all hanging...so I'm going to try to rewrite the beginning on the side while carrying on third year..._

_Anyway, here is a update! I hope you enjoy it, though I doubt it was worth the wait...sorry_

* * *

"Don't you think packing your trunk is a little extreme?" Marlene asked Lizzy quietly, trying not to wake Millie and Charlotte.

Lizzy jumped, dropping her copy of A History of Magic "Shit Marley don't do that!"

Marlene gestured at their sleeping dormates "Keep it down, anyway you don't really think Dumbledore's going to expel you do you?"

Lizzy's tone was forcefully bright "Either he will or he won't, but there's no harm in being prepared. Besides" her face darkened "Sirius's family is very influential..."

"So is yours" Marlene said, not commenting on the use of Sirius's name instead of Regulus's. "Dumbledore won't expel you"

Lizzy shrugged "Well either way I'm in serious shit because he will have owled my parents. My Mum's going to kill me for duelling whatever Dumbledore decides to do"

There was a pause while Marlene glanced at the other two to check they were still asleep "Listen Lizzy, about yesterday..."

"Don't worry about it" Lizzy said quickly "I'd have snapped way before you did...And you're not a loser by the way. You're probably the best friend I've ever had."

Marlene smiled disbelievingly "What about the twins?"

"They're family" Lizzy said dismissively "If we weren't related they'd drive me mad like James and Sirius with their third rate comedy routine all the time"

Marlene giggled "I think they're funny...funnier than Prongs and...I mean James and Sirius"

Lizzy rolled her eyes "What is with those stupid nicknames?"

* * *

"Black isn't at the Slytherin table" Fabien informed the third years "Maybe you seriously injured him? Like put him in St Mungos or you might even have killed him if Madam Kingsley didn't..."

"Yes thank you!" Charlotte silenced him with a violent stamp on his foot and a hissed "You are so tactless!"

However Lizzy apart from a slight clenching of her fists around her cutlery, Lizzy showed no sign she had heard her cousin "Weather's miserable isn't it?"

Edgar glanced up at the stormy sky "Very, why has everyone got cards?"

"Valentine's Day" Charlotte said, raising her eyebrows at how pale Gideon went "I'm sure that some people remembered though, didn't they?"

Lizzy watched with amusement as Millie glared at Gideon before Edgar nudged her and muttered "Distract Millie"

Lizzy coughed loudly "Hey Millie what'd you think of Winters's black bra and white robes combo" As the group turned to look up at the staff table Edgar managed to slip Gideon a card and badly wrapped gift.

Gideon glanced at the lumpy thing and muttered "You know the presentation on this" he saw the glares that Edgar and Lizzy were throwing him "Is brilliant, I really owe you one mate"

"You owe me two sickles and one knut" Edgar said dryly as Gideon tapped Millie on the shoulder

"Well I was going to make it a surprise but as you obviously don't trust me" he handed over the present and card "Happy Valentine's Day"

"I do trust you" Millie insisted, ripping the paper off a pair of broomstick tail clippers "Thanks!"

Lizzy leaned towards Edgar with raised eyebrows "They cost two sickles?"

Edgar shrugged "I'm saving his ass, that's got to be worth something"

Lizzy smiled as Charlotte cooed over the card "Doesn't he get a thank you kiss?"

Millie and Gideon blushed simultaneously as Fabien grinned "Yeah, come to think of it I don't think I've ever seen you two have a proper snog and you've been going out for two months!"

"How would you know what one looks like?" Gideon snapped at his twin but the others looked mildly amused.

"Come on Mills" Lizzy said with a laugh "Do we have to drag you behind the greenhouses or something?"

Millie awkwardly bumped her lips against her boyfriend's cheek "There! You all happy now?"

"That's not a kiss" Charlotte said knowingly, walking a few people down the Hufflepuff table before greeting her boyfriend with a movie style kiss. She broke it off after a few seconds, turning away from the bemused Newt and shouting back "That is a kiss!"

Gideon smirked unkindly at Fabien, who had gone very quiet "Yes it certainly was"

* * *

"So am I getting expelled then?" Lizzy asked brightly as she followed Professor McGonagall towards the headmaster's office.

"You should take this seriously Miss Potter" Professor McGonagall said firmly "Mr Black was in the Hospital Wing all night in excruciating pain"

Lizzy stiffened slightly "Has he told you why I was mad at him?"

Professor McGonagall's frown softened slightly "Miss McKinnon has informed us about what was going on but your reaction was entirely out of order"

Lizzy almost shrugged "So do you think I'm going to be expelled?"

Professor McGonagall sighed "No, I for one don't think you should be...but you are in very serious trouble"

Lizzy walked in silence, before asking the question she was actually worried about "Did Professor Dumbledore owl my parents?"

Professor McGonagall nodded "They should be arriving in about ten minutes; Professor Dumbledore wants to talk to you and Mr Black alone first"

Lizzy groaned inwardly but eyed the gargoyle outside the Headmaster's office stoically "After you Professor"

"Bonfire toffee" Professor McGonagall said climbing onto the moving staircase, Lizzy a few steps behind.

Professor Dumbledore was sat behind his large desk and Lizzy sat down, carefully trying to avoid catching Regulus's eyes. Professor McGonagall moved to stand next to a fidgeting Professor Slughorn "Mr Black and Miss Potter's parents should be here soon"

"Thank you Minerva" Professor Dumbledore turned to examine Lizzy and Regulus with his piercing blue eyes "Well I suppose you two do make a change from the usual Black and Potter I have in here"

Lizzy squirmed uncomfortably but Regulus spoke sullenly "You wanted to talk to us before our parents arrived?"

Professor Dumbledore turned to Regulus "Well Mr Black I was unaware of how much you had both told your parents about your relationship?"

Lizzy and Regulus spoke simultaneously "Nothing" They turned to look at each other and Lizzy felt a stab of guilt when she saw the dark circles under his eyes. Professor Dumbledore nodded calmly

"I thought as much." Professor Slughorn suddenly yelped and leapt away from the ornate fireplace as a flash of green fire illuminated the Potters as they emerged from the fireplace.

Mrs Potter brushed soot off her robes before walking over to Professor Dumbledore and shaking his hand formally "Good Morning Professor, I think you've only met my husband previously, I'm Dorea Potter"

Mr Potter stood behind his daughter, giving her shoulder a supportive squeeze "Nice to see you again Albus, how are the threstrals? Hagrid managed to calm them down again I hope"

Mrs Potter was appalled at his lack of formality "Charlus! This is serious..."

"Please take a seat Charlie and...Mrs Potter" Professor Dumbledore nodded to them both, his eyes twinkling.

Lizzy grinned at her Dad as her mother went pink and muttered something about Dorea being fine. A few awkward seconds passed before Regulus looked up, relieved to see his own parents appearing out of the fire. "Dumbledore" Mr Black said stiffly, he and his wife taking a seat behind their own son.

Professor Dumbledore nodded at the Black's before gesturing at Mr Potter to sit down "I assume you both know why you're here?"

Lizzy was unsure who he was talking to but Mrs Black spoke first "Our son was attacked by this...girl"

"Most witnesses agree that it was more of a fight Mrs Black" Professor Dumbledore said smoothly.

"Didn't sound like much of a fight" Mr Potter said proudly, wincing at the vicious nudge his wife gave him "Hmm anyway; yes we know why we're here Albus"

"Good, good" Dumbledore turned his eyes on Lizzy who stared at his desk "Miss Potter I have spoken with Miss McKinnon and thought I understand that you wanted to defend your friend but your behavior was completely unacceptable. And when I spoke fully with Miss McKinnon I found that Mr Black was by no means the chief culprit..."

Lizzy's heart leapt silently before her head squashed it back down. She looked at the desk and repeated the apology she had rehearsed in her head all morning "Yes Professor Dumbledore I realize now that my interpretation of Mr Black's character was completely wrong and I therefore apologize for singling him out from his classmates and I assure you that it will never ever happen again"

Regulus's face fell before hardening "Look Potter..." he began angrily.

Mr Black silenced his youngest with a look "Now now Regulus, an apology from a Potter, even an insincere one, is still such a rare thing that it should be treasured."

Mr Potter started to stand up but Mrs Potter pulled him back down "Charlus please..."

Professor Dumbledore stared at Lizzy but she tried to keep her face as blank as possible and eventually he nodded "Well if Mr Black accepts your apology...then we has only to decide on your punishment Miss Potter, Minerva?"

Professor McGonagall spoke slowly "I think that a month of detentions should suffice..."

Mr and Mrs Black nodded curtly; Mrs Black looking coldly over at Lizzy "I suppose expulsion would be a little over the top, but then again seeing how her brother's turned out are you sure you wouldn't rather cut your losses Headmaster?"

Maybe it was her imagination but Lizzy could have sworn Professor Dumbledore's eyes turned harder "Quite sure Mrs Black, thank you to you and your husband for coming in"

Professor McGonagall coughed as Regulus's parents stood up "Black, Potter you two come with me"

Mrs Potter pulled her daughter into a hug "Fighting? You are so grounded all summer"

Lizzy grimaced then gave her Dad a quick hug as he whispered "I'll talk to your Mum about the grounding thing, if anything I'm bloody proud of you sticking up for your friend like that like a true Gryffindor"

Lizzy grinned at him "Thanks Dad, see you both in the summer"

She followed Professor McGonagall and Regulus out off the office, trying very hard to avoid Regulus's eye.

* * *

"Sorry I'm late" Lizzy told Professor Winter's politely while Regulus just sat down sullenly next to Crouch.

"Is it true then?" Karen Yale asked curiously as Lizzy pulled out her quill and books.

Lizzy was quite glad that Karen had stopped treating her like a complete bitch after a few painfully one sided conversations but still was wary of gossip "Is what true?"

"That you tried to kill Black" Karen said, completely unabashed.

"No it isn't" Lizzy snapped "I hexed him and he fell through a window in the library...it was a bloody accident"

"Yes it certainly was" Karen said dryly "If the amount of blood replenishing potion Slughorn was replacing this morning is any guide."

Lizzy clenched her hand on the table "Yes well...he deserved it"

"Well as long as you say so Potter" Karen said, sarcasm dripping from her voice. "I heard that you attacked him because you were jealous of his new girlfriend"

"Well you heard wrong" snapped Lizzy "Not that it's any off your business anyway. If you must know he was bullying one of my friends."

"No" Karen said slowly "His friends were bullying McKinnon, he just didn't bother to stop them because he doesn't really care about you anymore. Either that or you turned him from a darkish boy into a muggle hating physcopath?"

"You're hilarious Karen" Lizzy said coldly "Have you considered this may be why you have no friends?"

It was a cheap hit, Lizzy thought guiltily, as Karen turned away but she...It wasn't really her fault that Regulus had stopped trying to be open minded...was it?


End file.
